Scent of Angel
by sophiacoph123
Summary: Who's in the shadows? Who's ready to play...are we the hunters or are we the pray? There's no surrender and there's no escape. Is that an Angel, or is that the devil?
1. How could you?

_**I'm gonna pick out some songs for which I think would be appropriate for each chapter so listen to them as you read for the full experience!-Sophia xox**_

 _ **Song: I hate u, I love u by gnash ft. Olivia O'Brien**_

 **BPOV**

I stood on the sandy beach of Isle Esme as the ocean licked at my feet and the sun shone on my back. The gentle breeze caressed my hair whilst it flowed freely behind me...I inhaled the sweet salty air and closed my eyes-listening to all the sounds that my human ears could register. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and immediately knew it was Edward's, I turned to face him with a smile.

"Hey" I said simply as he picked up my hand in his like I was a china doll; I then saw his worried expression, his eyebrows furrowed together, his lips a flat line across his smooth marble skin, "everything okay?" I asked with concern pouring from my vocal chords. Edward looked up at me wordlessly and took me inside, I was scared now. Was something wrong with the Cullen's? Was my dad okay?

"Bella...there's no easy way to tell you this" he began with a tinge of pain in his voice. No! He was leaving me again, he had to be! I began to hyperventilate and his eyes widened, "No, no, no! I'm not leaving you!" he reassured me and I calmed down completely. Our honeymoon had been so wonderful and we still had a week left to stay here, "The night that Jasper tried to attack you-on your birthday, I-and remember I was so distraught when I left you-I...slept with Alice" Edward's words echoed in my mind...

"W-what?" I stuttered feeling utterly stupid, "how could you do this to me?!" I yelled and sprang up from the bed.

"Bella I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me!" The pain in his voice made me want to comfort him and fall in love with him one more time. My anger took over me, I grabbed a vase and threw it at him, he let it smash against him knowing it wouldn't hurt him. I stormed into the kitchen and ripped plates out of the cupboards making loud crashing sounds-Edward began yelling over the noise about how they were Carlisle's and Esme's.

"Get off me!" I said as he tried to hug me again. I grabbed me phone from my pocket and wondered who I would call...not Alice.

"Rosalie?" I said as I heard background noises through the phone.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I heard panic seize her voice slightly, then I broke down. Not even thinking if anyone could ear me from Rosalie's phone.

"C-can you come get me?" I choked on my tears and I heard Rosalie discussing something with someone then revert back to me.

"Of course! Pack your things and meet me at the airport" Rosalie said before hanging up. I trudged out of the room and began throwing my clothes into a suitcase as I felt the heat rising in my cheeks from anger.

"Bella, don't go" Edward's pained voice whined like a lost kitten.

"Shut the fuck up" I spat and carried on-ignoring his shocked expression. I then eagerly made my way to the airport with my teeth grinding together horribly. How could he do this to me? All I ever did was be faithful and loyal to that man, I stopped seeing Jacob for him, I sacrificed so much to be with him and for what? So he could go fuck his sister? When I got home there would be hell to pay...Jasper. He suddenly popped into my head, he would be heartbroken. What was Alice thinking?! Does she have no respect for anyone? I waited silently at the airport with Edward standing awkwardly off to the side of me, I could hear how heavy my breathing was due to being angry. Rose pulled up in a shiny Volvo-Edward's no doubt. I was about to step in the passenger seat when I saw Edward getting in the back, Rose jumped out and put a solid hand on her brothers chest.

"Find another way home" Rosalie's cold tone surprised him as she pushed him back; getting in the drivers seat, I hadn't told Rosalie what he had done but she could tell it was bad.


	2. Miles and Miles of Skin

_**Song: Sweet dreams by Andra & Mara (Radio killer remix)**_

 **RPOV**

I wondered what my stupid brother had done to make Bella this angry...Bella was a naturally kind-hearted person who never liked conflict. I drove at human speed for Bella's sake, I watched her carefully as she folded her arms and frowned angrily. I loved Bella like a sister but I had always been annoyed by her lack of respect for being human; I had learnt throughout her time with us that it was her choice and it was not my business. We were almost home and I wanted to know what was going through her head.

"Bella, what did Edward do?" I asked with concern, she shifted uncomfortably and sighed like she was angry.

"I would rather tell everyone if that's okay Rose, I really do appreciate you picking me up" Bella smiled softly but the smile did not reach her eyes...I looked at her sympathetically and carried on driving. We pulled up on the driveway and Bella closed her eyes to take a deep breath in, "lets go" Bella sighed and I hopped out of the car, I heard Edward's voice telling Jasper that Bella was going to tell them, which meant Edward hadn't said anything. I walked in with Bella behind me feeling oddly protective of her.

"Bella!" Esme automatically hugged Bella tightly and began fussing over her, "what on earth happened?" Esme continued and sat down with Bella on the sofa, Jasper and Alice sat on the loveseat, Carlisle sat alongside Esme, Emmett stood with his arms cross whilst I stood beside him in the same 'body guard' mode and Edward sat at the piano playing with his thumbs anxiously.

"You guys are probably wondering what this is about and why I am no longer with Edward..." Bella began nervously and I noticed Edward's pained expression.

"Bella-" Edward interrupted rather rudely and I saw Bella's face turn cold.

"Okay Edward. You want to interrupt, you tell them!" Bella folded her arm as Esme rubbed her back comfortingly. Edward stuttered as he tried to find the right words...Bella then rolled her eyes, "Edward slept with Alice on the night of my birthday!" Bella blurted...what?! When?! I never heard them or saw them together? How could they do this to Jasper and Bella!? I saw Alice clap a hand over her mouth when she realised what he had said. Jasper-in a flash-had Edward up against the wall by his neck, Carlisle and Emmett quickly restrained him but he soon turned to Alice.

"I'm so sorry Jazz...it didn't mean anything!" Alice pleaded; Jasper shook her off and paced in the corner angrily as Bella just stared blankly, "Bella, I am truly sorry" Alice said slowly.

 **JPOV**

"Bella, I am truly sorry" Alice said slowly, how dare she speak to Bella after what her and Edward did. I could feel the fury coursing through my veins.

"Don't you dare Alice. You do not get to hurt Jasper like that and think its okay!" Bella raised her voice and I saw Emmett smirk at someone finally shouting at Alice, Bella really was kind-hearted, she should be thinking about how hurt she is not about me, "Jasper is so loyal to you. You don't get to fuck up our lives because you don't like who you are!" Bella spat and stormed outside. Edward didn't attempt to follow her-in fact nobody did. I knew she needed space. I too walked out leaving my wife and bastard brother behind...then I thought of something bad-the last time Edward had hurt Bella this much she jumped of a cliff! I raced towards the cliff where her scent got stronger. I saw her sat on the edge just fiddling with some grass beside her.

"Bella. You do not get to be alone right now!" I raised my voice so she could hear me over the sound of crashing waves, "come back with me...I protect you" I finished realising I would. Bella shouldn't be treated so badly! She turned to face me with tears streaming down her face, her mahogany hair was damp from the drizzle of rain and her chocolate eyes were glassy.

"Okay Jasper" she said softly and smiled. She got up and slowly walked to me, "I'm sorry Edward and Alice did this to you" Bella sniffed whilst looking down at the forest floor; all Bella would do is think about everyone but herself-she was so loving and until now I never really knew what Edward saw in her apart from her beauty.

"Bella, let's go back." I said with iron in my voice-I would not be forced out of my home by two cheaters. Bella looked up and smiled, we then walked at human pace through the forest as I knew she hated running at vampire speed. I felt her emotions fall off of her like rain from an umbrella: sadness, guilt, anger, love and embarrassment. What did she have to be embarrassed or guilty about? As we approached the house I felt Bella's whole body tense, I slowly reached out for her hand and she placed it in mine-despite what people might think, her skin is soft and easily scarred but Edward didn't care about how soft her skin was he just wanted to see what her finger could do in the dark. In reality all the did was crack open windows when she was hot, or pull in the blinds to see the lightening. I opened the door to see Alice sat on the sofa and everyone else stood up and Edward was gone.

"Bella! Jasper! We were so worried!" Esme cried and came over to hug us even though we were damp. I noticed Bella was feeling rejected and I understood why. "Bella, honey you look exhausted! Lets get you in bed" Esme said hurriedly as she gently pulled Bella along who just looked disorientated. I watched them carefully and then Bella passed out! I ran to her and picked her up gently in my arm.

"She can stay in MY room" I said looking down at Bella's limp form.

"What about me?!" Alice squealed and stood up.

"Tomorrow mornin, get your crap out." I said coldly and she sighed rolling her eyes. I took Bella into my room and placed her meticulously on my bed, I pulled the covers over her and stroked her hair. I would protect Bella.


	3. Not The Hands I Know

_**Song: Mercy by Shawn Mendes**_

 **BPOV**

I woke up feeling slightly refreshed. I was content in the eyes of Jasper-those big honey eyes that sparkled with mischief like a little school boy. I sat up and stretched as I smiled softly at Jasper, how hurt he must be...all because of Edward and Alice. I wonder if he thought it was my fault they slept together.

"Mornin Bella" Jasper smiled and I felt weak for a second...I was about to say 'good morning' but a sharp knock on the door interrupted me, Jasper growled in the direction of the door-I frowned and opened it to reveal a chirpy looking Alice.

"Hi! Could I talk to Jasper?" Alice spoke to me as if I was a child, I frowned and looked back at Jasper who looked annoyed, "shoo!" Alice waved her hands to dismiss me and then pushed me out the door. Of course, me being me, I tripped on the edge of the rug and hit the back of my head against the wall-except I didn't-Jasper had caught me and was now staring into me eyes, "she is fine Jazz!" Alice whined and he looked down at the floor and went back into the room with Alice. I huffed and walked downstairs to see Emmett and Rosalie discussing something with Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey..." I bit my lip as their heads snapped in my direction, "t-thanks for letting me stay. Um...I'll be out of your way tonight" I said shyly as I wrapped my arms around myself as if holding myself together.

"You're leaving?!" Esme said shocked and I nodded feeling upset, "Bella, you're family! Y-you're my daughter!" Esme stuttered and I looked at her with wide eyes-I was still family? "Bella, there's also something we need to tell you..." Esme continued. I looked around panicked at my family wondering what had gone wrong. Carlisle looked solemn as he stepped closer towards me, Emmett looked sad and Rosalie looked at me sympathetically.

"This morning your father was found dead...heart attack. I am so sorry Bella." Carlisle said sadly and I felt my insides churn, my father was dead...I felt numbness. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Excuse me" I felt myself say though I couldn't hear anything properly. I made my way to the bathroom feeling sick and dizzy, I closed the door behind me then threw up in the toilet rather loudly. I sunk down the side of the bathtub and cried into my arms which were wrapped around my knees.

 **JPOV**

I caught Bella just before her head hit the wall and I stared into her beautiful chocolate eyes..."she is fine Jazz!" Alice whined-I felt annoyed so I looked down at the floor and slowly went back into my room with Alice shutting the door as I did so. I thought about Bella for a second and focused of her emotions: rejection, anger, fear and love-Bella always seemed to emit love wherever she was...

"What'd ya want Alice?" I growled keeping my distance from her evil seductive ways. Those hands that were nothing like Bella's...

"I just want to be with you! Jazz...I love you" Alice finished with tears gathering in her eyes but I knew they weren't real, she just wanted a boy-toy. I was so done with her.

"Normally seein you like this would make me fall on my knees in agony but this time...I got better shit to do!" I smirked and opened the door for her to leave. Then I heard Carlisle.

"This morning your father was found dead...heart attack. I am so sorry Bella." Carlisle said sadly and my eyes widened-this couldn't be happening to Bella. Alice continued downstairs as Bella raced past me to the bathroom, she locked the door as I heard her throw up. I ran to the door and began banging on it.

"Bella! Please let me in!" I said with a trace of panic in my voice, "Bella" I said heavily as my fist slid against the door after knocking; I closed my eyes and listen to the tears fall from her precious cheeks, "Darlin, please let me in" I said softly. I heard the click of the lock and the door was open...I immediately enveloped Bella in my arms and hugged her tightly, kissing her head.

"Jasper, I didn't even say goodbye!" Bella cried hysterically as I stroked her hair feeling her pain pulse through me like a tone of bricks.

"I know, I know" I whispered gently and as she collapsed crying I sank to the floor with her and held her close. A few days ago I didn't even know Bella that well and now I knew I couldn't live without her...


	4. Blue Ain't Your Colour

_**Song: Blue ain't your color by Jessie James Decker**_

 _ **LEMON AHEAD-SEX SCENE**_

 **CPOV**

I felt awful when I had told Bella that her father died...I wanted to be there for her-I heard her throw up and Esme winced at the sound of her daughter retching in grief. Then I heard Jasper go to her, sometimes you could see through Bella like saran wrap to what leftovers she left from the night before and other times she was bulletproof. I wanted to comfort her but I knew what she needed was Jasper and I also knew he needed her. I turned to Rosalie and Emmett who equally looked worried about Bella.

"Carlisle, how bout tomorrow we take a family trip somewhere?" Esme suggested and Emmett perked up like an excited dog, I smiled and nodded, "where shall we go?" Esme asked thoughtfully.

"How about Texas? I know Jasper has a prairie there, I'm sure Bella would love to go too!" Rosalie smiled with her arms crossed whilst Emmett grinned showing his boyish dimples. Esme began cooking Bella's lunch as the rest of us discussed when our next hunt would be. I knew Jasper wouldn't want to be away from Bella long and we also couldn't leave her with Alice...

"I'm thinking we shoot off tonight and Bells can sleep" Emmett rubbed his hands together as he sat down on the couch. Everyone was in agreement. Bella and Jasper finally came downstairs-Bella holding Jaspers hands for support, "Hey Belly Boo!" Emmett gave her a big bear hug and she giggled slightly before walking in the kitchen to get some food. Bella then came into the lounge and sat down with Jasper by her side. "Hey Jasper, I haven't heard you play the guitar in a while, what's up with that?" Emmett said as he grimaced at the smell of Bella's food.

"Oh my god? Can you play for me?" Bella looked at Jasper sweetly and Jasper's hardened face softened like melted butter.

"Only if you sing" Jasper smirked smugly and Bella laughed loudly and nodded turning red as she blushed. In a flash Jasper was at Bella's side with his guitar, "ready?" He asked Bella as she quickly finished her sandwich. Bella cleared her throat and looked around-obviously feeling self conscious. Jasper stared into Bella's eyes and she relaxed as he started playing. Her voice flowed from her like a waterfall of musical notes...

 _I can see you over there_  
 _Staring at your drink_  
 _Watchin' that ice sink_  
 _All alone tonight_

 _And chances are_  
 _You're sittin' here in this bar_  
 _'Cause he ain't gonna treat you right_  
 _Well, it's probably not my place_  
 _But I'm gonna say it anyway_  
 _'Cause you look like_  
 _You haven't felt the fire_  
 _Had a little fun_  
 _Hadn't had a smile in a little while_  
 _Baby_

 _Blue looks good on the sky_  
 _Looks good on that neon buzzin' on the wall_  
 _But, darling, it don't match your eyes_  
 _I'm tellin' you_  
 _You don't need that guy_  
 _It's so black and white_  
 _He's stealin' your thunder_  
 _Baby, blue ain't your color_

Bella finished and everyone seemed more...relaxed. I saw Alice leant against the door frame with her arms folded as her face turned sour watching them. Bella was so talented it blew my mind-she smiled until she jumped at Alice who was sarcastically clapping.

"Bella's so perfect!" Alice said in a fake high pitched voice as she advanced slowly looking agitated; Jasper growled as he pushed past her to put his guitar away. "When are we going hunting Carlisle?" Alice complained like a little girl not getting what she wanted, however I still felt a bond between Alice and I-I couldn't help it. She had been with us for so long!

"Later this evening Alice" I explained with my hands clasped firmly together.

 **APOV**

Who did Bella think she was? Trying to steal Jasper from me like that! I paced around in my new room as Jasper had kicked me out to make room for his new toy-Bella. Jasper normally would've fallen for my doe eyed trick but he didn't even feel sorry...I needed to find Edward. I jumped out the window landing agilely like a cat hunting pray, I followed his scent through the forest till I felt his presence.

"Eddie?" I whispered seductively as I felt his cold breath brush up my neck making me tingle. I turned to face him with a smile, "everyone's going hunting tonight, Bella is all yours" I whispered into his ear and his eyes turned black with desire..."I haven't been getting any from Jasper..." I said suggestively and stroked his rock hard chest.

"You really are a vixen" Edward smiled crookedly and kissed my neck hungrily-I knew I could get him to kill Bella. I fake moaned as he kissed me neck and breasts. Edward stopped suddenly like he knew I was faking enjoyment, I wasn't aroused. I quickly grabbed his bulge and rubbed against it making myself wet. He ripped open my shirt and trouser and slammed me into a tree whilst inside me, I moaned as I thrust into him faster and faster...

"Make me scream, Eddie" I bit his ear and he pounded me like there was no tomorrow...I gripped onto the bark of the tree felt my eyes roll, "I'm gonna cum!" I groaned.

"ahh yeah!" Edward grunted as I felt his cum rush into me...Edward was my puppet, I was pulling the strings...


	5. Hot Tub

_**Song: Help I'm Alive by Metric (Styte Dubstep remix)**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SCENES THAT VIEWERS MAY FIND DISTRESSING AND COVERS TOPICS SUCH AS RAPE.**_

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 **BPOV**

It was almost time for everyone to go hunting, well, everyone apart from me. Jasper and I were sat in his room comfortably-enjoying each others company. Jasper was sat on his bed playing around with his guitar and I was lay on the bed reading with my head rested on his lap; I had really grown attached to Jasper, he was kind and funny. Nothing like Ed- _him._ I marked the page I was reading and put my book down thoughtfully as I gazed at Jasper's concentrated face...Jasper was so beautiful and he couldn't even see it! He noticed me staring at him and prodded my nose teasingly, I giggled and fought his hand away but just ended up holding it.

"I don't know how I feel bout leaving you here by yourself..." Jasper sighed as his eyes became worried, I winced as a memory of Charlie intruded my thoughts-he always said that if I was sick. Jasper frowned with concern whilst wiping a stray tear from my eyes. My stupid human eyes.

"I'll be okay, you need to hunt" I said gently as I held his hand he'd used to wipe my tears away. A knock startled me and Esme politely opened it with a motherly smile, I stood up and hugged her-she smelt wonderful, like lilies.

"It's time to go honey!" Esme directly addressed Jasper who smiled contently, "we'll be back tomorrow morning at the latest" Esme looked me in the eyes and gave me another hug. I came downstairs with them to say goodbye to everyone-I'd have to pack tonight for our trip too, at least I would have something to do. Emmett gave me a bear hug, I hugged Carlisle who seemed shocked but quickly wrapped his arms around me comfortingly, I hugged Rosalie tightly whispering into her ear.

"Thanks for everything Rose" she smiled and hugged me again, I obviously ignored Alice's impatient foot tapping and hugged Jasper. Jasper lifted me up slightly and I squeezed my eyes shut, secretly wishing he didn't have to go.

"I'll see you later, promise." Jasper said softly and with that they flew out the door leaving an empty feeling in the house.

I sighed as I flopped lazily on the couch feeling particularly useless. I looked outside in the darkness but knew it was warm, I loved the new hot tub Emmett had begged for although I had never been in it...I grabbed a black bikini and threw it on, I quickly got some towels from Jasper's room since I used the shower in there. I ventured into the backyard and turned on the bubbles in the hot tub; the lights clicked on making the water look even more appealing. I dipped one leg in and moaned in delight at the warmth-I slipped in and sat down looking up at the stars that occupied the sky, and for the first time since my dad died I felt at peace. For a while I sat in there with my hands out in front of me as the bubbles teased them. Then...the lights went off and only the lights of the house were left on to reveal...Edward. I couldn't move, I wanted to but my feet wouldn't let me, Edward grinned and stepped in with an evil glint to his black eyes.

"I can't believe Isabella finally ventured into the hot tub!" Edward mocked as he snaked forward and cupped my breast. I turned around and tried to pull myself up but yanked me down roughly so I was spluttering water everywhere. "No, no, no! You aren't leaving yet!" Edward laughed hoarsely as he gripped onto my hair painfully.

"s-stop!" I finally found my voice as I began to kick and punch; Edward looked bored with my efforts to escape so he pushed my head firmly onto the side of the tub and I gripped the side as he entered me violently-it fucking hurt. "JASPER!" I screamed and Edward just laughed manically, I prayed that Jasper would come.

 **JPOV**

I was perched in a tree stalking a mountain lion we'd found hunting, I looked across at Emmett who was in the tree across from me. I crouched lower ready to pounce...I felt something. Urgency and agony. Emmett pounced on the lion and devoured it-I jumped down from the tree and the rest of the family came to me with concerned faces.

"Jazz, what is it?" Alice said smoothly with a grin. Anger boiled through me as I threw her into a near by tree surprising everyone.

"What the fuck did you do to my Bella?" I growled viciously ignoring the sound of my family gasping.

"Jazzy, let me ask you something...where's Edward?" Alice grinned evilly as my eyes widened in realisation.

All of us zoomed to the house including Alice who most likely just wanted to watch everything unfold. It felt like eternity until we got there and I heard Bella's whimpers and the sound of crashing water-the hot tub! I kicked open the patio door which was locked and ripped Edward off her violently. I continued to rip Edwards limbs off him as I saw Carlisle and Rosalie help Bella out who looked completely bewildered, I had failed her. Bella clung to Rosalie like her life depended on it; Carlisle placed a soothing hand on my shoulder as I ripped off Edward's arm in a blind fury.

"This isn't who you are, son" Carlisle said calmly and I turned around looking at Bella, teary eyed and shivering. I approached her cautiously afraid she'd hate me but instead she ran straight into my arms and I held her close to my chest, "Rosalie, Esme, please take Bella upstairs" Carlisle ordered. He wanted to deal with Edward just as I did.

 **ESPOV**

I gently pulled Bella upstairs with Rosalie not far behind, I was about to go into the guest room when Bella shook her head no and pulled back. She then limped blindly into Jasper's room and smelt the bedcovers for comfort as she held them against her chest. I asked Rosalie to get Bella some pain relief and food; I opened the shower door, got some fresh towels and helped Bella into the shower. Her back was covered in bruises and hand marks...my poor baby. She had to sit down in the shower so I washed her hair for her as she scrubbed her body merciless. Twenty minutes later Rosalie came back up to take over.

"Rosie, you don't have to-" I began knowing what Rosalie had been through, it must be horrible to see someone else go through the same knowing what it's like.

"I need to be there for her mom" Rosalie said seriously and she only ever called me mom if she was hurting or afraid. I hugged her and hurried downstairs to my family...Carlisle was whispering furiously at Edward who just smiled smugly. I had had enough! I advanced towards him and slapped him across the face with tears in my eyes-how could my son do this? Edward's smile soon left as he looked at me with sadness.

"Mom?" he said looking sad like a puppy. Carlisle stepped forward obviously feeling protective of me.

"You, are not my son!" I pointed an accusing finger in his pained face and turned to hug Carlisle. I just knew Carlisle was staring daggers at Edward. Jasper kicked Edward out with an angry expression, Emmett looked upset-like he wanted to be with his wife and little sister upstairs.


	6. God Dammit Jasper Whitlock

_**Song: Bad Liar by Selena Gomez**_

 **EMPOV**

I felt awful, Bells was my little sister and I hadn't been there for her. I wish I could rip that bastard Edward apart and burn the pieces! He was just kicked out-I'm surprised Jasper didn't kill him, but Jasper's not a bad guy. I hugged Esme who didn't deserve any of this is her home and Edward was her son for so long...this must be so painful for her. Not to mention Bella! I could hear Rosalie and Bella talking and even giggling; Rosie was such an amazing person, kind when you got to know her, she could light up a room with that pearly white smile of hers. I saw Jasper heading upstairs and took that as an opportunity to leave Esme with Carlisle and see Bella, so I ran upstairs too. Jasper and I walked in to see Bella and Rosalie both sat cross legged on the bed talking.

"Hey girlies!" I grinned and sat next to Rosie. Rosalie leaned into me gently with a happy smile, Bella tilted her head to look at us and I tucked some of her hair behind her ear comfortingly. Jasper sat next to Bella who positioned herself so she was between jasper's legs with his arms around her. I smiled at their cuteness.

"Hey guys, this is gonna sound crazy but how bout tonight-us four-we go swimming in a lake, campfires, drinking and fun!" Bella sighed. I knew Bella needed fun and she was still hurting-she probably wanted to forget what had happened tonight. We all agreed excitedly and prepared for the night ahead; Rosalie got everyone's swimming costumes/trunks, Jasper grabbed the alcohol, I grabbed some food for Bella and some blankets whilst Bella showered...again. Rosalie was wearing a black bathing costume that complimented her blonde locks perfectly, Bella was wearing a red bathing suit with a long necklace and choker and she was holding the black bikini she wore earlier this evening. Suddenly I had an awesome idea, I pulled Jasper to the side when Rosalie was distracted by talking to Bella.

"Dude, these girls deserve more than a cold lake! I thought maybe, we could grab some candles and fairy lights up in the trees, get a fire going, big tent!" I rambled on excitedly.

"Good thinkin partner, go get everythin ready and I'll come up with an excuse for why you're gone!" Jasper smirked and I hopped out of the window to prepare a fabulous evening for two fabulous ladies.

 **JPOV**

I took my usual place on the bed with my guitar and notebook beside me after mumbling a lame excuse for Emmett's absence. I stared annoyed at my empty notebook-I hadn't written a song in a while because I had no inspiration. I looked across at Bella and Rosalie talking; Bella's smile was like a flashlight in my darkness, her eyes-those beautiful human eyes that were the colour of melted chocolate and her adorable nose that fit her face perfectly. I began scribbling down lyrics and as I did so I realised I was talking about Bella...did I love h-

"C'mon guys! Found the perfect spot!" Emmett yelled perched in my bedroom window, interrupting me from my thoughts. Rosalie jumped out the window with Emmett in her swimming costume, Bella walked towards me and caressed my hand before holding it and smiling. I smiled back at her confident that tonight would be great!

"Let's go cowboy!" Bella grinned, I scooped her up in my arms and jumped out the window and ran following Emmett and Rosalie. Usually Bella hated running but this time she threw her arms in the air, "Woooo!" she cheered happily making me chuckled in delight at her happiness. We ran for about half an hour-far away from earshot of home yet close enough in an emergency. I carefully put Bella down...We all stared in awe at Emmett's work; candles were occupying the rocks by the lake, fairy lights lit up the trees, blankets covered the grass nearby with food on them for Bella, a big tent was set up and a campfire guarded it. Bella walked over to the fire whilst we watched her closely-she took out the bikini she'd worn earlier when... _it_ happened. She chucked it in the fire and smiled as it smouldered.

"Let's party!" Emmett roared happily, we all lined up on the outskirts of the water fall, held hands and jumped feeling the wind brush up against us. We landed with a splash and Bella laughed happily, "almost forgot!" Emmett exclaimed and jumped up only to come back down with drinks! I had a whiskey, Rosalie had wine and Emmett and Bella had beer.

"Bella! Come with me!" Rosalie said excitedly dragged Bella out as they ran off into the woods slightly. I watched Bella happily as she walked away laughing with Rose.

"You love her don't you?" Emmett said with a knowing smile, I panicked slightly, I mean I did...I really did. Bella would never love me back, "bro can't you see? She loves you too!" Emmett said waving his beer around. I sighed and leant against the rocks.

"She doesn't" I said simply and frowned wondering what Rosalie was doing...

 **RPOV**

Bella and I finally came to a stop, I smiled at her widely and she looked confused. I rolled my eyes and made her sit down on a near by fallen tree and put on my serious face making Bella look worried.

"Bella?" I said trying to figure how to approach the topic, "do you love Jasper?" I asked. Bella stayed still and inhaled deeply, she looked in the direction of where we'd came.

"I do...I really do, he's handsome, kind, amazing and I love him so much" Bella finished and I grinned knowing Jasper could hear us-I only told Bella he couldn't so she'd admit it. I nodded and walked back with her. When we got back Jasper was staring at Bella with wide eyes..."What?" Bella giggled at his gauping expression. I tried to conceal my excitement as I walked back into the water with Emmett.

"You love me Bella?" Jasper said completely shocked, Bella looked over at me scared and then back at Jasper.

"Yes, god dammit Jasper Whitlock I'm in love with you!" Bella said bravely and Emmett let out a squeal of joy like a school girl at prom. Jasper smiled a huge smile.

"God dammit Bella Swan, but I am in love with you too!" He said happily and she ran into his arms, kissing him passionately. Emmett and I clapped and whooped. Bella giggled as Jasper dunked her underwater playfully


	7. Deal with a Devil

_**Song: Bad reputation by Shawn Mendes**_

 **APOV**

I hated Edward! He was supposed to kill her not fucking rape her! Oh well, I don't care-she got what she deserved. I had heard Emmett, Jasper, Bella and Rosalie leave for their 'night out'. How pathetic of them, I'm so sick of they're childish ways and annoying habits! I followed them silently until they stopped; I watched them jump into the waterfall...I slowly walked around their campsite. Candles were everywhere, fairy lights and blankets. This was supposed to be for me! I looked down at them and saw, my Jasper kissing Bella. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked around-Jasper and I never did anything like this! I watched them for most the night with my mascara in streams down my face.

"Bella the angel...lets see how she deals with the devil!" I growled to myself and took off concocting my next plan. I burned every single picture of Jasper and I until there was a pile of ashes that were once memories. I walked into Jasper and Bella's room, her perfume was still in the shower...I sprayed some on me inhaling the sweet sickening smell of Bella. The next morning they were all back, talking in the kitchen with Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle?" Bella said nervously whilst I pretended to be interested in a magazine.

"Yes Isabella?" Carlisle replied sweetly and I swear I could've gagged!

"Can I talk to you in your study?" she asked, this made me ever so curious; Bella kissed a concerned Jasper on the cheek and left with Carlisle. I listened intently to their conversation with interest. "I've been thinking, I-I want to be changed" Bella stuttered...NO! She can't! Then she would never die and I would never get my Jasper back! I heard Carlisle lean back in his office chair taking in what she'd said. Carlisle better say no, its absolutely ludicrous!

"When would you like this to take place?" Carlisle asked unfazed, how could he go through with this?! Ugh! Bella said preferably next week, that's too quick. I needed time to get my Jasper back to me. Fine, I would just have to prolong the change. I picked up my cell phone and texted the Denali Clan.

 _Alice C: Hey Irina! You should totally come down and see us tomorrow for a couple of weeks! xoxo_

 _Irina D:_ _Hi Al! Omg yeah we will! We should arrive by tomorrow, see ya later xoxo_

I grinned happy with my work and put my cell away.

 **JPOV**

I was so happy that Bella was going to become one of us! I would have forever and longer with her, after she came back downstairs I kissed her lightly and we took off upstairs; I also wanted to play her song I wrote for her. Bella sat on our bed happily as I got out my guitar that-funnily enough-Bella had signed yesterday. So now her beautiful signature was on my guitar, I really did love this girl so much.

"I wrote this for you" I started and Bella's eyes softened and she blushed. That would be one thing I missed, her blushing at almost anything.

 _She got a bad reputation_  
 _She takes the long way home_  
 _And all of my friends seen her naked_  
 _Or so the story goes_  
 _Mistakes we all make them_  
 _But they won't let it go, no_  
 _Cause she's got a bad reputation_  
 _But I know what they don't, hmm_

 _And I don't care what they say about you baby_  
 _They don't know what you've been through_  
 _Trust me, I could be the one to treat you like a lady_  
 _Let me see what's underneath, all I need is you_

 _She got a bad reputation_  
 _Nobody gets too close_  
 _A sight of a soul when it's breaking_  
 _Making my heart grow cold_  
 _And into the deeper she's sinking_  
 _I'm begging her please don't let go_  
 _She's got a bad reputation_  
 _But she's all that... all I want, though_  
 _Hmm, yeah_

 _And I don't care what they say about you baby_  
 _They don't know what you've been through_  
 _And trust me, I could be the one to treat you like a lady_  
 _Let me see what's underneath, all I need is you_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ooh_  
 _Ah, ah, ah, ooh_

 _Nobody knows the way that I, I know her, said_  
 _Nobody knows the weight that's on her shoulders, said_  
 _Nobody knows the way that I, I know her, said_  
 _She got a bad, she got a bad_

 _Nobody knows the way that I, I know her, said_  
 _Nobody knows the weight that's on her shoulders, said_  
 _Nobody knows the way that I, I know her, said_  
 _She got a bad, she got a bad_

 _And I don't care what they say about you baby_  
 _They don't know what you've been through_  
 _Trust me, I could be the one to treat you like a lady_  
 _Let me see what's underneath, all I need is you_

 _And I don't care what they say about you baby_  
 _They don't know what you've been through_  
 _Trust me, I could be the one to treat you like a lady_  
 _Let me see what's underneath, all I need is you_

 _She got a bad reputation_  
 _She takes the long way home_

Bella had tears streaming down her beautiful face as I came to the end of her song. I jumped on the bed with her and together we lay down facing each other, "I love you so much Jasper Whitlock" Bella smirked like she was happy with herself for choosing me, for choosing to be happy. I was proud about how far she'd come, through awful experiences but she had still made it through.


	8. Crooked Smile

_**Song: Maps by Maroon 5**_

 **BPOV**

I never thought I could love someone as much as I loved Jasper. He was such a unique soul with a complex mind, I could rummage through his thoughts all day. It was the day of our trip-I was so excited as was Jasper, he loved Texas. Jasper and I were in Emmett's jeep with Rosalie in front where as Carlisle and Esme had Alice...the little ray of sunshine! I attempted to lift up my suitcase but Jasper had already grabbed it for me, I began to descend the staircase to meet everyone outside but was stopped by Alice...

"Hey Belly boo!" she mocked Emmett's nickname for me. I really did hate her. A lot. Alice advanced towards me but I didn't cower, she didn't deserve the satisfaction of me being afraid; she momentarily stopped but then was in my face gritting her teeth. I kept my face stony and cold whilst she tried to intimidate me, "you afraid of me now?" Alice said holding me wrist just inches away from her teeth.

"I've seen scary...and you haven't got his crooked smile" I remembered Edwards cold grin in the hot tub-how disgusting I felt that day. It just made me realise I didn't need him or Alice. Her face dropped as I pushed past her and downstairs to outside. I walked fast over to Jasper who shoved me behind his back and growled at Alice who followed me.

"Don't you ever do that again pixie!" Jasper spat furiously, I slowly slipped my hand in his and he relaxed.

"Calm down Major!" Alice said like a teenager who wasn't allowed to a party. I sighed and pulled Jasper by the hand into Emmett's jeep, I put my seatbelt on before remembering something.

"Wait! I need to talk to Carlisle!" I hollered and Emmett stopped pouting. I climbed out, Carlisle was already out of his car obviously hearing me wanting to speak to him. "Carlisle, can we talk?" I asked nervously looking down at the floor. He smiled and nodded making me feel kind of calmer, "I just wanted to say thank you. When Charlie died I thought I had lost my dad but in fact, he was here the whole time. Thanks for being there for me" I finished looking up at him with a grateful smile. Carlisle had tears gathered in his topaz eyes-actual tears.

"Isabella I will always be there for you, you're my daughter!" Carlisle said pulling me into a long fatherly hug, I closed my eyes as the tears fell down my face...I missed father hugs even though I never got them often from Charlie. Carlisle wiped the tears away carefully.

"C-can I call you dad?" I asked anxious he would reject me, instead a tear beaded down his cheek; he sniffed and smiled at me warmly.

"Of course!" he sniffed, he kissed my head and we went into our separate cars. I climbed in over Jasper who stared at with warmth in his eyes. Carlisle drove off as did we; I leant my head on Jasper's shoulder, I could feel his grin against my hair.

 **JPOV**

I was so touched by Bella's words for Carlisle, I loved Carlisle-he was a great father. I thought of all the times he'd been there for me, I felt bad for doing nothing in return. I frowned feeling trouble; as we left the town of forks in began to rain heavily, I watched as Bella looked out at the rain in deep thought she then gasped, undid her seatbelt and tried to get out. I grabbed her wrist to stop her, what did she think she was doing!

"Stop the car!" Bella yelled with panic in her voice, Emmett put the emergency breaks on and Bella sprinted out-her hair getting soaked by the rain as were her clothes. She was panting like she was scared, "now you fucking hide!" Bella yelled at the empty road ahead, "Coward!" she screamed. Carlisle car stopped and he was by her side in a flash.

"Isabella? What's wrong?" Carlisle said trying to sooth her whilst I spoke with Emmett to ask if he'd seen anything.

"Edward" that one word she uttered was enough. I darted off into the woods following the putrid scent, I heard Bella frantically calling my name which brought me back to my senses. I ran back catching her as she flew into my arms worriedly; Carlisle looked concerned, he walked back to his car after making sure Bella was okay and we set off again. Bella stared blankly in front of her for a while until I shook her gently making her jump. I undid her seatbelt and sat her on my lap, she buried her face into the crook of my neck and I felt her hot tears, I didn't mention it though because I didn't want to embarrass her.

 **CPOV**

I was very concerned for Bella, I loved her very much, as for all my children. I could hear her crying and looked behind me to see Jasper smile weakly at me through his car; I nodded thankful for my son. Esme gently grabbed my hand, rubbing it with her thumb as she smiled at me. Alice stared at our hands like she missed holding hands with someone...I felt bad for a second before remembering what she let Edward do to Bella. I gripped the steering wheel with my free hand tighter feeling angry.

"I know you're worried for Bella but we have to remember its only been a couple of days...she has the right to get upset" Esme comforted me, I nodded. Sometimes Bella was so strong I forget everything she's been through. I turned the radio on as I focused on the rain droplets falling down the windshield. It had been an hour since we left and the sun had come out of hiding, I could hear and see Bella in the back of the other car, carefully writing in her notebook. I smiled-she was more creative than we knew.

"Can I read?" I heard Jasper ask her, she nodded and passed it over, I would have to ask her about that later. I would love to read her writing as I enjoyed writing myself, also being a publisher if it was good I could publish it for her.


	9. I Keep Finding Stones Tied To My Feet

_**Song: Somebody that I used to Know by Gotye**_

 **BPOV**

We finally arrived at Jasper's place in Texas, it was beautiful. His place was a big country house in the middle of a field with a stable and a huge barn next to it. The boys had already taken our bags in so we could just relax. I sat down at the kitchen's breakfast bar and sighed happily as Jasper hugged me from behind. Esme and Carlisle were cooking my dinner, Rosalie was showering, Emmett was unpacking and Alice was sulking in the corner.

"You guys don't have to cook for me, its your vacation too!" I said feeling slightly guilty about them always cooking for me-half the time I was never that hungry and usually wasted most of it. I guess that's what parents do.

"Bella don't me silly! I love to cook for you!" Esme dismissed me with the wave of her skinny hand and continued chopping up onions quickly. I smiled at her motherly attitude, Carlisle suddenly turned to me.

"Isabella, would it be okay if you read to me what you wrote in your notebook?" Carlisle asking, I blushed not realising he knew I had written something. I loved my notebook, my thoughts deserved a decent place to live even though none of us had ever had an original thought. I took it out and began to feel nervous; the Cullen's really had boosted my confidence throughout my time with them. Rosalie and Emmett joined us in the kitchen busying themselves. I inhaled before I spoke.

"Today I am wearing lacy black underwear

For the sole purpose of knowing I am wearing them.

And underneath that?

I am absolutely naked.

And I've got skin. Miles and miles of skin;

I've got skin to cover all my thoughts

like saran wrap that you can see through

to what leftovers are inside from the night before.

And despite what you might think, my skin is not rough; nor is it bullet proof.

My skin is soft, and smooth, and easily scarred.

But that doesn't matter, right?

You don't care about how soft my skin is.

You just want to hear about what my fingers do in the dark.

But what if all they do is crack open windows?

So I can see lightening through the clouds.

What if all they crave is a jungle gym to climb for a taste of fresher air?

What if all they reach for is a notebook or a hand to hold?

But that's not the story you want.

You are licking your lips and baring your teeth.

Just once I would like to be the direction someone else is going.

I don't need to be the water in the well.

I don't need to be the well.

But I'd like to not be the ground anymore.

I'd like to not be the thing people dig their hands in anymore.

Some girls know all the lyrics to each other's songs.

They find harmonies in their laughter.

Their linked elbows echo in tune.

What if I can't hum on key?

What if my melodies are the ones nobody hears?

Some people can recognize a tree,

A front yard, and know they've made it home.

How many circles can I walk in before I give up looking?

How long before I'm lost for good.

It must be possible to swim in the ocean of the one you love without drowning.

It must be possible to swim without becoming water yourself.

But I keep swallowing what I thought was air.

I keep finding stones tied to my feet."

I noticed that when I got halfway through my poem everyone had stopped what they were doing, Esme had stopped cooking, Rosalie had stopped cleaning, Emmett had stopped unpacking my food, Alice's eyes were wide open and Jasper and Carlisle were staring at me with love and adoration. I blushed and clapped the notebook shut.

"Its just a stupid poem" I said feeling embarrassed. I tucked hair behind my ear as Jasper kissed the side of my head lovingly.

"Isabella, you have talent. Give yourself some credit!" Carlisle reassured me as everyone still looked shocked at my poem. It was personal, it reminded me of Edward and I's relationship, he never loved me he just wanted what all the other boys did; my body. Jasper and I began unpacking in our stunning room, I suddenly stopped and watched Jasper as he unpacked. I walked up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist; he turned around keeping my arms around his waist, he kissed my lightly at first but I soon deepened the kiss. He caressed my cheek with his hands as I dug mine in his hair-the hair I loved. My Jasper.

"I love you" he whispered leaning his head against mine gently, "I-I never knew love like this...I-I didn't know another way" Jasper's voice cracked as he held back tears thinking of his unkind upbringing. I silenced him with one kiss.

"You don't ever have to be that again! I love you too...always" I whispered-he squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. "I'm going to go to the barn and write for a while, see you later!" I said as he chuckled and carried on with unpacking. I ran over to the barn, sat on a hay bale with my headphones in and notebook in hand; suddenly my headphones were rudely yanked from my ears by none other than Alice, "What to you want Alice?" I sighed tiredly.

"Do you know why Jasper built this house?" she asked making me feel curious, "he built it for our honeymoon. We had sex on the bed you and him are sleeping in, we cuddled on the couch you had dinner on, we loved each other in that house. He loved me. Don't think you're special Bella, you aren't." she taunted circling me. With that she left leaving me to feeling gross and worthless, leaving me to feel like every other girl because I was.


	10. His Little Dead Girl

_**Song: One more night by Maroon 5**_

 **JPOV**

I was downstairs with Carlisle when Alice came through the door-weird, I hadn't even seen her leave. I wondered about Bella then, she was in the barn right? Alice went straight upstairs with a smug smile plastered on her annoying face. Then Bella came through but she wasn't holding her notebook...I frowned as she also stormed upstairs, I turned to Carlisle who also frowned.

"Go talk to her, son, make sure she's okay" Carlisle said and I agreed. I jogged upstairs knocking on our bedroom door, I know it was mine and Bella's but she deserved to have privacy. I heard Bella sigh and rub her face like she was tired.

"Just come in" Bella said sounding annoyed; I felt strange, I walked into our bedroom to see Bella staring aimlessly out the big glass windows. "Its you and Alice's room anyway" she muttered, I stood shocked for a minute before becoming slightly annoyed with her sudden change in mood.

"What?" I said gritting my teeth.

"Oh you know, this place was for you and Alice, you had sex in this bed right?" she said pointing at the bed, I frowned angrily. What was she doing? Did she want an argument? "I'm just here to try and replace her aren't I?" Bella raised her voice accusingly. Now I was angry, how could she think like that?!

"What the fuck? What's up your ass?" I yelled making her raise her eyebrows. This wasn't going to end well.

"What's up yours, Alice's hand?" Bella shouted at me.

"Christ! Just run back to Edward if you're gonna be like this!" I regretted what I had said immediately; I had just screamed in her face to go back to the guy who raped her! What the hell was wrong with me. Bella flinched like she'd been hurt, I saw the tears fall from her eyes breaking my heart.

"Fuck you" she said hoarsely as she stormed off. I kicked the dresser putting a hole straight through it, I cussed sitting on the bed with my head in my hands. I heard a commotion downstairs, shit! Bella. I ran downstairs to Alice with her arms folded as Carlisle and Emmett held Bella back who was screaming and kicking. "You are such a bitch Alice!" she yelled at her.

"Enjoy my boyfriend, because you will wont you? Because that's what sluts do!" Alice sneered, I was going to intervene but Bella had already replied.

"I'm not the one who let someone get raped!" Bella screamed-Carlisle and Emmett had let go because she wasn't being violent anymore.

"Oh please! You asked for you it!" Alice hissed.

"I hate you" Bella choked on tears...then Alice slapped Bella full on. I stood shell shocked, I watched Bella's reaction; Bella held a hand up to the bleeding scratch mark from Alice's nail. Bella panted then walked out. I pinned Alice up against the wall baring my teeth at her-Carlisle ripped me off her and I swore in all my years with Carlisle I had never seen him so angry.

"Whatever the hell is going on, sort it out! What you both said is unacceptable!" Carlisle bellowed making everyone jump. I felt ashamed.

 **CPOV**

I knew Bella needed time alone but it was now two hours after she left: Jasper was hunting, Alice was in her room sulking, Rosalie was burning some of Alice's clothes, Esme was making a fire and Emmett was out with Jasper. I sighed looking at the clock letting my nerves get the best of me, I got my jacket and followed Bella's scent. Jasper was going to have some serious making up to do, I looked in the barn first and found her notebook...I kept it getting more suspicious; I followed Bella's scent to about two miles out to a lake, I couldn't see her anywhere on the sides...that's when I saw her. She was in the lake drowning freely-she was trying to kill herself. I jumped in panicked as I dragged her lifeless form out, she was paler than usual and her heart beat was slowly down, no!

"Bella come on honey!" I said trying CPR. I threw her over my shoulder and zoomed back. I burst through the door placing Bella on the kitchen table, everyone rushed downstairs shocked; Rosalie cried into Emmett's shirt. Esme cried too, I consistently did CPR. Jasper sank to the floor with tears falling off his cheeks...I had no choice, I bit into her wrist. She screamed and writhed in pain, like everyone does during the change. Jasper ran to her but I pushed him away, "leave her alone" I growled. No one was hurting my little girl again.

"Carlisle?" Esme sobbed as Bella screamed and jerked-I held her in my arms and let Jasper go to her this time. Jasper placed a hand on his wrist until her was writhing in pain and Bella looked like she was sleeping...he was taking the pain for her. "My babies..." Esme whispered as we watched our family in pain. Alice looked annoyed, I nodded to Emmett and Rosalie who grabbed her taking her outside so she could finally die.


	11. Sure It Was An Angel

_**Song: What do I know? By Ed Sheeran**_

 **JPOV**

I sat with Bella all day and night, never leaving her side. I so badly wanted to tell her how sorry I was, that I was an idiot and I loved her-but I couldn't...not yet. Carlisle rarely left her side either which was new; I could feel his emotions radiate off him in waves, anger, sadness, love, guilt, protectiveness. I understood the anger, the sadness, the love and the protectiveness but I didn't understand the guilt.

"What are you feeling guilty bout?" I asked curiously but still not averting my eyes from Bella, she looked so peaceful as I sat there taking in all the pain for her-it was the least I could do. Carlisle folded his arms tentatively and sighed.

"I feel like I failed her." Carlisle confessed looking at her pale form just laying there, I traced shapes on her bite mark as he spoke. I eyed Carlisle, he hadn't spent any time with Esme-who was consoling Rosalie-because he had been here with Bella. I frowned concerned for my father.

"We all failed her, I could've stopped it and Alice could've stopped it and you could've" I said my voice cracking but I was determined to stay strong for Bella, I wish she would just wake up already! I huffed as I inspected her wet clothes from the lake. I called Rosalie down who changed her clothes as Carlisle and I turned away respectfully. After she was done she sat just above Bella's head and stroked her head absentmindedly whilst her emotions ran ramped: guilt, sadness, renaissance, love, loneliness.

"I miss her even though she's still here" Rosalie spoke up surprising Carlisle and I. I winced as the pain from Bella got stronger...I kissed her knuckles attempting to provide her with some form of comfort. I felt like such an asshole it was unreal, maybe I was just a monster and Bella was wrong about us having souls; I looked at Esme then who was being hugged by Carlisle as he stared into her eyes lovingly-we did have souls, how could someone like Esme not have one? Bella was right, I wondered if she would have a gift as a vampire, I was sure she would be an extraordinary vampire after all she was an amazing human.

"How long till she wakes up pops?" Emmett said lightening the mood as he always did, Carlisle smiled at Emmett's nickname for him then studied Bella, he moved to check her vitals and her heartbeat. He sighed as if contemplating something.

"I'd say later tonight, also we cannot live in forks anymore" Carlisle blurted-he had a lot on his mind and wanted to get most of it off his shoulders. We discussed for a couple of hours about where we'd go until we came to the conclusion that we would stay here-it is secluded after all. Not many humans pass through here and if they do it will be briefly.

"Carlisle...Alice got away" Rosalie confessed to him adding to his list of burdens. He sighed but hugged Rosalie, he knew she needed it-it's like spider senses with him but instead it was father senses. I again thought about how much Carlisle and Esme loved us with all our flaws.

 **APOV**

I had overheard their conversation about staying in Texas at Jasper's. I had a thought then, by tomorrow Bella would be a vampire, if the Denali's came tomorrow-Tanya and Kate would be all over Jasper. Bella would hate it and with being a newborn her aggression would likely take over; she would probably attack one of the Denali's and get kicked out leaving room for me. It was perfect! I ran to Alaska to tell the Denali's that we had moved. I ran for a while till I finally came to the Denali's big luxurious house. I entered.

"Who missed me?" I giggled as Kate, Tanya and Irina hugged me as we all jumped up and down squealing.

"Alice, what are you doing here sweetie?" Carmen's angelic voice came from behind me, I turned and hugged her before explaining everything-laying the foundation for my plans.

"Remember Bella? Well, she cheated on Edward with Jasper-they're together now, she's been so horrible to me. Getting me in trouble and even accusing Edward of rape when I was there that night and nothing happened!" As everyone gasped and ate my lies up I felt a surge of pride run through me. I was excellent at lying! I smiled sadly as they 'comforted' a sad me...as if! I told them that we had moved; they all agreed to come back with my for a visit. We all set off excitedly, we would arrive by tomorrow morning which would be perfect.

 **ESPOV**

I watched carefully along with everyone else as Bella opened her red eyes, even though they were red they looked beautiful-they hard flecks of yellowish gold in them, they looked intimidating and alluring at the same time. Bella's mahogany was now longer with ringlet curls I remember I never used to have Carmel hair but when I was changed it turned that colour it was lovely, Bella's chest rose as her curves filled out. She looked like an angel. She slowly sat up as we all fussed over her-Carlisle fed her a bag of bear blood which she drank reluctantly, unusual for a newborn. Bella gave us all hugs, she turned to Jasper who was lost in her beauty but found his voice.

"Bella, I am so sorr-" Jasper began but was cut off by Bella kissing him with love and passion, I saw that Carlisle hadn't had a hug from her yet which was strange...Bella then turned to Carlisle and ran into his arms. He picked her up pressing her tightly against his chest.

"I love you dad" Bella whispered into his neck, Carlisle looked over at me with soft eyes as mine filled with sentimental tears.

"I love you very much Isabella" Carlisle replied as the other continued to compliment her on her beauty making her shy-if she could blush I was sure she would be a deep crimson by now. For the rest of the afternoon we watched Bella in amusement as she wrestled Emmett, jumped from the roof, spoke with Rosalie about how beautiful Rosalie was and displayed affection with Jasper. It was so nice to see my family finally reconnecting.


	12. Island of Carlisle

_**Song: Faded by Alan Walker**_

 **BPOV**

Jasper and I were sat in our bedroom in our usual positions-him with his guitar and me in between his legs as I read, Esme and Carlisle were in the lounge downstairs in their loveseat whilst Rosalie and Emmett were in their room. Jasper leaned down to place his guitar idly leaning against the bed, he buried his face in the crook of me neck as he breathed in my scent. I sighed happily and put my book down; I turned to face him sitting on his lap, I kissed his lips softly feeling an unspoken connection pass through us like electricity.

"Bella, I just wanna say that...I am sorry. What I said was stupid. You're so special to me, you've made me the happiest I have been in centuries" Jasper closed his eyes as his forehead was rested on mine, I looked at his pained expression with sad eyes, he really did love me. I kissed his nose then his cheeks, then his forehead leading to his neck.

"Jasper, you are forgiven. I let Alice get in my head and mess with me, mess with us. I love you, I love every quirk, every scar, every lock of that amazing hair that you are never allowed to cut!" I teased for the last part and he chuckled his head tilting back slightly. "When I was with Edward it was...suffocating. He didn't want me for anything other than my body-but I am so much more than my skin, I'm the photos in my room, I'm all the books I read, I'm every tear I've cried, I'm the silly songs I sing when I think no one can hear me, I'm all the places I have been including the one I call home. And I forgot when I decided that I was defined by all the things I am not!" I said proudly as I looked into Jasper honey-glow eyes. He kissed me deeply before wrapping his arms around me and quishing me to his chest lovingly.

"I think you have been supressing your beautiful voice for so long; blood dripping down your chin from biting your tongue" Jasper said metaphorically as he kissed my chin with such care it sent shivers down my spine.

 **EMPOV**

I watched as Rosalie brushed her hair, combing through the shiny golden curls that settled on her smooth rounded shoulders-I swear her back told more stories that no books had the spine to carry, her head slightly to the side so that her perfect pale cheek was exposed to the lucky mirror that got to hold her reflection. Her big pouting lips were pursed in concentration as her mesmerising eyes floated from one object to the other in the room. I lay on the bed propped up slightly with both my arms resting behind my head as I studied my masterpiece called Rosalie; she finally looked at me through the mirror catching my longing gaze, she carefully place the hairbrush down like if she didn't its feelings would be hurt. She stood up smoothing down her top before waltzing over to me casually-she slowly lay down next to me on her side to face me like she always did during the night when he none of us slept but liked to pretend. I slid down to meet her gaze that captivated me every single time-damn I was so lucky to have this strong woman beside me.

"Love you Rosie" I said with such conviction it made her smirk incredulously. I grinned back knowing my dimples were probably showing off their boyish charm.

"Love you to Em, I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't found you!" Rosalie sniffed slightly then hid her eyes from me, she never like me seeing her cry because I got really worried. I felt like sometimes I wanted to give her the world...but the worlds changed.

"We found each other. Fate up in this bitch!" I said with my booming laughter, Rose giggled as I kissed her nose playfully. We stopped when we heard some very familiar and somewhat annoying voices..the Denali's?

 **ESPOV**

I took my place next to my husband in the loveseat like it had been hand crafted just for us, just for our wandering eyes when we read books so diligently. I noticed Carlisle was reading Bella's notebook; he really loved her a lot, like his own child. Like she had been with us for eternity, like he had sculpted her and was afraid she'd shatter along with his memories of having a daughter. His manly fingers traced over a poem she had written the title was: Carlisle. It read:

"Can I go back to the Island of Carlisle?

Where the love was vast and so was the sand.

Can I go back to my childhood?

When I didn't care and my colouring book showed it.

Can I go back to me?

When my faith was strong like my brothers shoulders.

Can I go back to laughter?

Where the melodies poured out like my best friend's favourite song I knew all the lyrics to.

I don't want to go back.

Because my love now runs deeper than dirt, not vast and thin like sand.

I cant go back to my childhood.

Because now I care about others opinions and I don't have the energy to colour so I draw.

I have changed.

Because my faith weakened like my brothers shoulders as he got older.

I still laugh.

But my melodies are now the ones no ones hears, and my best friend forgot that song along with me.

I am still at the Island of Carlisle.

It has just changed like me."

Carlisle had been right about Bella, she was a unique person with original thoughts and splashes of creativity that none of us had ever even searched for. I placed my skinny finger on top of his-the ones he was using to trace over Bella's words like a map of herself. I was interrupted from me ponderings by a frantic knock at the door. Carlisle frowned full of suspicion as he opened it; Carmen, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Tanya and Alice all stood at the door damp from where the snow from Alaska had melted in the Texas heat. I ushered them in wondering why they were here.

"Its good to see you all but why have you come?" I said before scolding myself for sounding rude, "Not that we don't love having you with us!" I added and smiled cheerfully whilst Carlisle snuck off upstairs.

"Well, Alice said to come down to see the new house! Its lovely! Carmen's sweet voice rang through the house as the girls looked around poking and prodding ornaments and point out decorative styles. I smiled explaining how it was Jasper's house but we loved it too much to leave.

 **RPOV**

Emmett and I snuck into Bella's and Jasper's room to discuss what the hell was going on; I led Emmett quietly by the hand across the landing and slid into their room. Not to my surprise they were already whispered furiously about the Denali's. Bella turned around to see us come in, she hugged both of us quickly as she hurried us in-we all sat on the bed.

"Who the hell invited the sparky twins here?" Emmett said mocking Tanya and Kate. I stifled a laugh so the others downstairs couldn't hear us, I wanted to stay away from those flirtatious girls as much as possible.

"I swear if those three start flirting with the boys I swear to Christ I'll kill them!" Bella said gritting her teeth, I was totally on board with her. Those girls didn't know when to stop or stay away, when enough was enough! I remember the first time I met them; they completely ignored me and just drooled over my Emmett all day long. MY EMMETT. Just then Carlisle tip toed into Bella and Jasper's room-that made me laugh, seeing my fully grown father sneak away from woman younger than him.

"You hiding too?" Jasper chuckled, Carlisle struggled not to laugh, "why are they here?" Jasper continued.

"Alice invited them!" Carlisle whispered fiercely, Bella and I eyed each other knowingly. I knew that this week Bella and I would have to have each other's backs and watch out for our men. Carlisle sat next to Bella who hugged him briefly before continuing.

"I cannot deal with them right now! Alice has probably made up a load of bullshit about me!" Bella cussed making Carlisle frown and mutter 'language'. Bella apologised as she and I stressed out together. This was not going to be fun.


	13. A Gift

_**Song: Dark Horse by Katy Perry**_

 **RPOV**

I sighed as I heard Esme calling all of us down to say hello, Carlisle's head hung low jokingly as he sulked off downstairs but not before telling us to be nice. Jasper sighed helping Bella up, Emmett did a big puppy dog pouty face that despite the situation I found adorable and hilarious. Bella stood next to me as the boys went first. I smiled as she leant her head on my shoulder-shortie. I thought cheekily.

"Rosalie, got my back?" Bella whispered, I smiled widely at how much our friendship had grown.

"Always, you got mine?" I knew I didn't have to ask I just found it kind of amusing how we were like partners in crime. I linked my arm with hers as she confirmed my question with a strong nod. Jasper and Emmett walked at human pace not wanting to get to them any earlier than we had to; we finally emerged in the living room to see Carmen and Esme talking in the kitchen, Carlisle immersed in a conversation with Eleazer whilst Tanya, Irina and Kate were all sat prissily on the couch. As soon as they saw us approach they were immediately excitable-I noticed Alice in the corner looking immensely impressed with herself. Kate and Irina focused on Jasper whilst Tanya focused on Emmett, I resisted the urge to growl. I could feel Bella's body tense angrily, I took Bella and I into the garden where we could get away from everything-Bella shouldn't have this much strain as a newborn. We sat in the garden chairs as the sun beat down on us-of course not making a difference, I watched Bella as she looked at her sparkling hands with fascination...

"Its gonna be a long week" Bella laughed and I joined in feeling glad I had her as my very own sister. I jerked my head to see Jasper and Emmett jogging towards us happy to be away from Tanya, Irina and Kate. They joined us; Jasper sat a sulking Bella on his lap whilst I sat on Emmett's. Jasper groaned as the girls came outside with us but then he saw Bella sparkling in the sun. He couldn't help himself so he kissed her deeply and she returned it eagerly. I saw the three girls stop in they're tracks and began pointing at the two. Jasper and Bella were to engrossed to notice though.

"Alice was right!" Tanya giggled, I heard Emmett growled as he could hear the girls calling Bella rude names. Bella broke the kiss to see the girls, "Irina you would totally kick her ass!" Kate encouraged Irina who stared daggers through Bella. I had never seen Bella look so fierce, she cocked a perfect eyebrow at her then grinned like Emmett had taught her. Man she was good. I giggled as Emmett high fived Bella.

"I'm gonna get some blood" Bella said holding her throat slightly leaving me with Jasper, Emmett and the three bitches. Tanya progressed towards as and sat right next to Jasper feeling his muscles.

"You and Bella? Yikes!" Tanya said huskily, I was going to protest but then we heard a smash of glass andall turned around to see Bella had squeezed her glass of blood that it had smashed-newborn anger plus strength didn't mix well. Tanya scoffed disgusted at Bella, Jasper quickly got up and helped her clean everything up-Emmett and I followed as Jasper said we were going hunting.

 **BPOV**

I freaking hated those bitches! Did she actually just utter the words 'you and Bella? Yikes' to my boyfriend? I was happy that we were going hunting because I already needed a break from them, I internally groaned at the thought of them staying for the week-I really hated Alice. The four of us took off hunting in the woods, breathing in all the delicious scents of animal and nature mixed in a musk. The forest floor used to trip me over but now my agility and speed worked together to prevent such things. We had all eaten but decided to stay out longer.

"I hate them" Rosalie said blandly.

"Bitches" I added to her sentence making Jasper chuckled, it was fine for him! If I guy was drooling all over me he would hate it so bad, "you don't get it Jasper, they're three gorgeous woman after you and I'm plain old Bella. I don't want them to take you away" I said embarrassed, Rosalie looked shocked that I had said 'plain old Bella'. Jasper stopped me where I was and turned me to face him.

"You are not plain. Bella you are my reason for existence, not those three snobs!" Jasper said getting closer to me, I felt my breath hitch and even as a vampire he could make my legs feel like jelly. I kissed him on the cheek happy with his answer.

"I hate Alice" Rosalie smirked.

"Bitch" I added again making us all burst out laughing. I loved my family, I really did. We walked at human pace back to the house, didn't need to hurry now, did we? We arrived back and sat in the lounge with everyone else trying to remain civil; after all these were Carlisle's and Esme's friends and I dreaded the thought of upsetting or disappointing Carlisle.

"So Bella, how are your mutt friends?" Irina said rudely, everyone froze at he comment. I raised both my eyebrows at her, "or did you have to put them down?" Irina teased mercilessly. I stood up feeling defensive. I was angry.

"How's Laurent?" I asked with evil glares going her way, Irina flinched at his name but I stood my ground.

"How's Edward you whore?" Irina continued, with that Jasper and Carlisle shot up defensively.

"Irina, Bella holds a special place in all of our hearts. I wouldn't test that If I were you" Jasper growled; I laid a hand on his shoulder as he stood in front of me protectively. Suddenly Irina lashed out and pounced...except she didn't because there was a wall of ice in front of Jasper and I. Everyone stopped and inspected it.

"You have a gift" Eleazer informed me as Carmen took Irina outside to calm down-I looked down at my hands and tried it again, but this time fire shot out of my hand like a ball of energy! "Elements" Eleazer said curiously. I did it again and thought of nature and a vine slid out of my hand wrapped itself around Esme in a hugging fashion. She giggled as it recoiled back to me.


	14. The Palms Of Our Hands

_**Song: Mt. Washington by Local Natives**_

 **CPOV**

We had all decided that Irina wasn't allowed to stay and that she should be accompanied home by Jasper who was only escorting her because he lost a bet. He was getting ready to set off saying his goodbyes: Emmett and Jasper shared a manly hug, Jasper hugged Rosalie tightly who told him to be safe, he then hugged Esme who told him to behave and stay safe, he kissed a reluctant Bella goodbye and then walked over to me.

"Look after her for me?" Jasper asking smiling softly, he didn't even have to ask but I knew he was just worried.

"Of course, son" I promised hugging him before setting off with Irina back to Alaska. I watched Bella as he left-her whole demeanour changed. She looked shy and reclusive...she looked afraid. I walked over to her remaining by her side for comfort, this seemed to relax her and she smile up at me gratefully. "I will show you to your rooms" I told the Denanli clan clasping my hands together; they followed me upstairs, I opened a door with two beds, "for Tanya and Kate" I announced as they walked in-they shut the door wanting privacy. I then opened another door to a king sized bed, "Carmen and Eleazer" I told them, they entered and went in there for the night. That was that taken care of. Rosalie and Emmett went hunting to spend time together so it was just Bella and I.

"Dad, can we do something together?" Bella's shy melodic tone echoed through the house, it still warmed my heart when she said Dad. We sat down on the couch with her legs draped over mine, we had poetry books sprawled everywhere with pens and notebooks. We spent most the evening enjoying each others company and reading each other poetry. "Listen to this one" Bella encouraged; I was also so entranced by her reading voice, I was sure if I was human I could fall soundly asleep.

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say ice.

From what I've tasted of desire,

I hold with those who favour fire.

But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate.

To say that for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice" she finished at the end the words leaking from her tongue effortlessly. I wish Bella would let me publish a poem already! I watched Bella as she leant her head on my shoulder lovingly. I sighed contently wishing I could sleep.

"Bella?" I began-she looked up at me with her adorable eyes, "I'm sorry that I haven't always been there for you" I said quietly. Bella looked at me confused then she turned to face me with a serious face. Bella took the books off her lap and put them on the floor.

"Dad, you've always been there for me. I love you daddy" she whispered with tears gathering in her eyes; I put an arm around her and pulled her closer. I loved my family, Esme was my love-I could never get tired of her, Rosalie was the daughter that I could never say no to because I loved her and felt as if I owed her, Emmett was my big jokey son-I was glad he was the way he way, Jasper was my son that I was so very proud off and Bella...I would always protect her. I would never replace Charlie but I needed her as she needed me.

 **JPOV**

We walked at a fast place through the snowy plains of Alaska as the snow fell on my shoulders I sensed something...I focused and stayed still listening for anything. I was about to ask Irina if she could hear anything but she had pounced on me and was snarling, she ripped my arm off biting into my shoulder-I could handle the bites I was used to that, I groaned as she tore off my arm and ran off. I winced as I grabbed me detached arm.

"Irina!" I yelled angrily but knew she was probably long gone. I growled as I tried to get up.

"Hello Brother" Edward's sickening velvet voice rang in my ears, I snarled at his term for me. I was in no shape or form his brother. Edward circled me as I did the same, we both crouched defensively and I took it upon myself to make him feel guilty.

 _You never loved Bella, did you?_ my thoughts practically screamed at him. Edward's expression softened and a flash of sadness overtook his eyes. "Of course I loved her!" Edward said getting defensive again. I filled my head with the images of Bella crying after what he did to her in that hot tub, his pained expression gave me a surge of sadistic satisfaction..."I didn't come here to fight" Edward said standing up straight again; I was confused because his emotions seemed genuine, guilt, self-loathing, hatred, anger and sadness, "I wanted to ask Bella and the family for forgiveness. Not to accept me back into the family, I just wanna make this right!" Edward had tears gathering in his eyes...I nodded.

 **BPOV**

I felt an agonizing pain in my arm and knew something was wrong. I stood up and tensed over to the window is Jasper and I's room, I decided to fiddle with me power; tiny ice crystals mystified out of my hand. I smiled until I felt that pain again. I frowned and knew something was wrong-I bolted out the door to find Jasper, I wasn't going to go out of Texas because Alice was with my family an god knows that cant be good. I ran as dust flew up by my side from the dirty Texas plains.

"I hope you're okay Cowboy" I whispered to myself and waited, I decided I shouldn't be out in the open sparkling in the sun; I got to a tree and crouched up in it silently. Then I spotted them, Jasper and...Edward. I stopped myself from gasping, why was Jasper so calm? Were they friends?! I had to tell Rosalie but I was reluctant to leave Jasper-If anything happened to him I would never forgive myself. Ever.

"I don't know if you'll get forgiveness Edward" Jasper sighed keeping his distance from Edward; forgiveness? I followed them silently.

"I need to try" Edward croaked, I felt confused, really confused. Jasper must've felt my emotions because he called out my name making Edward jump and look everywhere around him. I growled and ran through the trees, they tried to catch up with me but being a newborn had its advantages. I ran until I came to the house, I burst through the door where everyone was in the lounge-they looked at me worried.

"Edward's coming!" I said hurriedly. They all stood up and together we waited, Rosalie and Carlisle stood in front of me protectively as they entered; snarls ripped through the air but Jasper calmed them down immediately.

"Edward has something to say!" Jasper said over the noise looking at me longing to come to my side; I reached out for him and a whimper escaped. I could tell that broke Jasper's heart because he embraced me as Edward spoke-I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. Just like on that night.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I can't tell you how ashamed of myself I have been. I-I really did love you, its hard for me to say but I was jealous of how happy you were without me. That's no excuse a-a-and" Edward had free flowing tears now...I knew he really meant it, it was time to move on for good; what happened was awful and he can't take it back but that's not the point. He was 's all I wanted to hear. I still couldn't speak; I shuffled forward slightly causing everyone else to tense, I reached out with my hand a few steps away from him, Edward put his out with his palm facing the ceiling and mine facing the floor. I slowly held his arm with mine-a sign of forgiveness. His Edward's eyes widened like everyone else's. He cried loudly and I nodded understanding why-I still didn't trust myself to speak. It was time to move on.


	15. I love you Angel

_**Song: Green Light by Lorde**_

 **APOV**

I sat looking at Edward and Bella's joined hands as Edward cried. How pathetic. I immediately got bored and skipped out of the room in annoyance, I sat in the kitchen looking at me nails that I hadn't tended to in a while; this Jasper business really was exhausting-even for a vampire. I felt myself staring into space as a vision took over my mind...

 _"Ahhh! Irina, what brings you here, child?" Aro's high pitched sing-song voice dragged out the question like a snake licking its lips. Aro, Caius and Marcus were sat prestigiously on three thrown like chairs. Jane and Alec stood like statues either side looking child-like but intimidating. I saw a smile pull on Jane's lip as she thought she would be able to use her power. Aro tutted at her and wagged a finger in her direction as if scolding bad behaviour._

 _"I want to kill the Cullen Clan. I request your help" Irina said with conviction and fright mixed in her voice, talking to the Volturi was scary unless you knew what you were doing. Irina's choice was obviously a spur of the moment decision._

 _"Hmm...Brothers? How about a trip to Texas?" Aro's mischievous voice rang through the stony building like bells that were annoying and constant._

I knew I had to join Aro otherwise I would be killed! I huffed as I walked outside to try and make it to Voltorra. I knew Edward had seen my vision because he was rambling hurriedly to Carlisle about it. Damn! I ran faster eagerly trying to make it to Italy.

 **RPOV**

"Shit!" Edward took his hand away from Bella as he ran his fingers through his messy, uncared for hair whilst sighing. I frowned with my arms crossed as Emmett stood close behind me-rubbing my arms comfortingly, Bella was wrapped in Jasper's embrace as he stared at Edward on confusion, Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme as he shared a look with Jasper, Carmen and Eleazer were holding hands each looking concerned and Tanya and Kate stood with their hands on their hips looking annoyed. "We need to talk" Edward said with a hint of annoyance in his usually intense voice. We all took our places in the lounge like we had been there forever-everyone just always somehow knew where their place was, Jasper sat in the arm chair holding Bella's hand who was stood up looking defensive, Carlisle and Esme were sat in the loveseat looking worried, I sat on Emmett's lap who sat on the couch next to Carmen, Eleazer, Tanya and Kate.

"What is it?" Carlisle said with hostility intruding on his normally calm and compassionate voice. I could totally understand Carlisle still being mad at Edward; I still wanted to kill Edward for what he did to Bella. The only reason we didn't was because it would hurt Esme's feelings no matter how much she disliked him.

"Alice had a vision of Irina going to the Volturi, she wants to kill us and the Volturi are going to help her. They will be here in two days at the field outside, there will be thunder and lightning that day" Edward explained hurriedly as he kept running his fingers through his hair with a sort of urgency. Everyone looked horrified and worried for themselves and their families. I saw Bella and Jasper's muscles tense at the same time in anger.

"We need to discuss tactics, the Volturi are going to be ready. They'll have everything planned out. I know that we will fight, what about you, Carmen? Eleazer? Tanya and Kate?" Jasper's accent reverted back to his sweet Texan tone as his Major persona took over. We had plenty of assets especially if the Denali's were joining us. Bella stared daggers through Tanya as she was obviously remembering the time that we asked them to help with Victoria and they refused. Eleazer looked at each of his family members in turn and seemed to come up with an answer.

"My family and I will fight, old friend. After all it is Irina who has caused this distress" Eleazer said as politely as he could to Carlisle, Bella looked annoyed that he had answered to Carlisle when Jasper had asked the question.

"Distress? That's one thing to call it!" I scoffed which earned me a glare from Esme. I huffed but smirked when Bella smiled at me cheekily, I looked at my strong Emmett and prayed to god-if there was one-that he would be okay.

"We should begin training as soon as possible. Meet in two hours in the barn-wear suitable clothes!" Jasper announced as we all nodded respectfully; we all walked upstairs to get ready. I rummaged through my draws to find my gym kit, I tied my hair into a side plait that Esme had taught me when I first came. Emmett put on a rugby skin with some gym shorts. I stared at him helplessly, wondering what I would do without him, what I would do without his booming laughter and Jokes and those adorable dimples. He turned to me with a smile but looked sad as he noticed my sad stare; he walked slowly to me and enveloped me in his big bear arms tightly making me feel secure.

"Rosie, I promise you we'll be okay. I wont let anyone touch you. I'm a bear! Those Volturi losers are gonna wet their pants...or cloaks?" Emmett said looking confused at the end; I giggled and kissed his stupid face. I loved that I loved him, I loved that he loved me.

 **JPOV**

I watched Bella as she picked out a Nike sports bra with some black Nike shorts and trainers. Bella carefully put her hair in a messy space buns which made her look freakin adorable! I smiled as she hummed the song I wrote for her as she got herself ready, I quickly got dressed as I thought about the many angles we could take on this battle...The people we could loose; Rosalie would never be happy again if Emmett died, Esme would be miserable without Carlisle as would Bella. And I wouldn't be able to continue without Bella. I sighed worriedly as I overthought everything, every scenario and every wrong move we could make. Like a sick games of chess. Bella sauntered over to me wrapping her arms around my neck thoughtfully.

"Stop worrying. You are the best fighter I know! We can do this and we everyone's gifts that gives us some form of advantage, right?" Bella said hoping she was right. In a way it did but the Volturi had gifts too; I looked at her hopeful face and knew I could squander it for her.

"Yeah it does. I love you Angel" I kissed her head lovingly and then kissed her beautiful lips which I had longed to kiss. I would miss so much about if she... _died._ Fuck, I couldn't even think about that-I knew that if it came to Bella or anyone else, it would be Bella. She would hate me for it but I was selfish enough to want her more. I kissed her more deeply and urgently as I felt her emotions pour out of her like an addicting waterfall: Love, passion, guilt, anger, anxiety. I frowned as I wondered about what she was feeling guilty for. But that was Bella, she always thought everything was her fault.


	16. What Are You Doing Out Here? All Alone

_**Song: With You In My Head by UNKLE**_

 **BPOV**

We all gathered in Jasper's huge barn, our minds focused and eyes alert. I looked around at everyone in their poised and ready positions, would I even be good at fighting? Everyone around me had been training for far longer than I have and some of them had powers to; Kate with her electrical current to which she could fire at will, Tanya could incise men to do whatever she pleased-such as sort of mind control effect, Eleazer could sense what powers you had. Jasper kissed me on the forehead as all of us stood in a horizontal line and he took his place up front-I knew Jasper would be the best person for this and he quite enjoyed being in charge for a while.

"Okay, newborns-as you know-are stronger, faster but they aren't experienced" Jasper began strongly; I noticed some people looking at me when he mentioned newborns, "they only know basic attack and kill. Never go for the easy kill. First we will had people with no powers against people with no powers, then people with powers against people without powers and finally, people with powers against people with powers! First up, Emmett and Carlisle!" Jasper said slightly louder like a Major that he was. Carlisle and Emmett stepped forward with slight smirks on their faces, they stood either end of each other and crouched until Jasper gave the word, "GO!" he yelled. Emmett immediately charged forward at Carlisle who stay perfectly still until Emmett got close enough; Carlisle leaped on his back like a frog making Emmett stumble, Emmett looked around and charged again. Carlisle put a solid hand on Emmett's chest and pinned him down-Carlisle helped him back up and they laughed.

"You nervous?" Rosalie's worried voice surprised me and I nodded gently, "me too, Emmett is aggressive but not tactical, I don't want to see him hurt" Rosalie said as Emmett headed her way. I smiled and leaned my head slightly on her shoulder as we watched the next two people: Edward and Esme. Edward began by stepping forward scaring Esme slightly-I saw Carlisle frowning angrily-Esme recovered quickly and attempted to kick him in the face; Edward ducked grabbing her ankle and pulled her downwards and soon pinning her down. I walked towards Jasper who was watching them carefully and we studied them together. Edward dusted his hands off smugly as he walked away but was stopped by Esme's leg shooting up and kicking him in the balls.

"Never turn your back on your enemy" I teased him making Jasper chuckled before announcing the next two: Carmen and Rosalie. I grinned at Rosalie coy position and knew the angle she was going for; Carmen threw her fist forward-Rosalie grabbed it and swung her over her shoulders, Carmen landed gracefully, Rosalie kicked her twice sending her downwards. Rosalie helped her up and they hugged before the next pair came, Edward and Emmett, then Emmett and Esme, then Carlisle and Edward, then Carmen and Carlisle. The next category: people with powers against people without-that meant me too!

"First up, Kate vs Rosalie!" Jasper yelled orderly; I knew what he was doing, Rosalie and Kate hated each other-this would bring out their best fighting skills. Rosalie and Kate took their places and crouched; Rosalie was the first to charge, she ran and kicked Kate who went down but held her ankle as the electric flowed through Rosalie making her jerk. Rosalie growled and spun round each time she kicked making it harder for Kate to electrocute her. Kate managed to grab a hold of Rosalie's legs throwing her into the barn wall, Rosalie growled in defeat. "Next up, Emmett vs Tanya!" Jasper demanded as they both stepped forward...sheesh, this wasn't going to help Rosalie's mood. Tanya smiled innocently before breathing in deeply; the sun seemed to shine brighter on Tanya as she fluttered her eyes and shapeshifted into Rosalie-Emmett seemed to soften up when he saw his wife in front of him. He still charged at her but slowed down as he neared her. Tanya (still as Rosalie) grabbed his cheeks and crushed her lips onto his-I saw Rosalie's face expression change more annoyed to angry and winced. Emmett-out of the blue-grabbed Tanya's shoulders and swung her round until she went flying straight into the doors. Rosalie looked pleased as Tanya returned to her real form. "Come on Carlisle, its you and me!" Jasper said proudly.

"Boys" I rolled my eyes jokingly as they both stepped forward, "GO!" I yelled and they began. Jasper was seriously good; he grabbed Carlisle by the side and spun him around in the air-Carlisle landed and grabbed Jasper's arm shooting him forward; Jasper frowned as Carlisle looked guilty-Jasper was using his power to manipulate Carlisle's emotions. Jasper used his feet to skid to a halt, Carlisle threw punches at Jasper to which he dodged all of them easily. Finally Jasper stopped playing around and used his foot to wrap around Carlisle's and bring him down. They laughed as Jasper helped him up.

"Bella, you're up against Edward since his power has no effect on you" Jasper called and I stepped forward with anger in my heart-I had forgiven Edward but I could still make him hurt. Edward charged for me and I thought about cold, cold mist seemed to surround me making Edward stop slightly...I remembered that night at the hot tub-how much I wanted to kill him. I breathed out cold air and ice shot out of my hand sending him crashing into Kate. Everyone looked at me shocked, I wasn't done yet; as the ice disappeared I thought about the meadow he had ruined for me and as I did so, poison ivy cover my hands and legs as I shot vines out at his running figure towards me; they grabbed him and squeezed tighter and tighter until I saw the little cracks in his face begin to appear. I stopped and Edward choked. Jasper nodded happy with my work as i stepped away from him.

 **ESPOV**

I looked at my family as the Jasper called out the final category, "Okay, people with powers against people with powers!" his commanding voice called out. Bella was certainly more powerful than we had originally thought-the way her eyes turned a crystal light blue when the ice shot from her and how they turned emerald green when the ivy came from her. Carlisle had his arm around me as neither of us really liked conflict much like Carmen and Eleazer. I watched as Bella and Tanya came face to face-both with the intention of winning. Carlisle looked focused on the two, obviously worried for Bella as was I. Tanya shapeshifted straight away into herself and Jasper kissing; I saw Bella begin to shake with anger, Bella's eyes turned a fiery orange as she conjured up two fire balls in her hands and threw them powerfully at Tanya's image. Tanya changed into Carlisle who held his hand lovingly out to her-Bella looked like she wanted to give up but looked at the real Carlisle who smiled reassuringly; Bella's eyes turned green and when she spoke her voice sounded intriguing and also sounded like two people speaking in sync.

"Tanya..." Bella's voice was long and whispering almost-like a snake, "what are you doing out her? Aaaaaaaall alone." Bella sounded kind until I noticed roots on the floor slowly slithering towards Tanya's entranced figure, "won't you do what I say?" Bella said in a tone that you would use when talking to a baby. Tanya nodded completely hypnotised by Bella; as the roots grew ever so closer I saw Jasper inspecting Bella's ways, "Good girl, now don't worry...this will only hurt for a minute" Bella said comfortingly. The roots snapped up making everyone jump as Tanya yelped and came out of her trance. Bella helped Tanya up who smiled afraid and scuttled off to Kate. Bella hugged Jasper as he continued to call out the next people with his arms still around Bella.

"Kate vs Tanya" Jasper said making some people laugh at the sisters surprised faces. "You're gonna have to fight Irina so learn to fight each other!" Jasper said truthfully.


	17. That's A Pretty Name

_**Song: Center Of Attention by Jackson Waters**_

 **RPOV**

We all finished up training and relaxed in the barn for a while; Emmett and I sat on a hay bale next to Jasper, Bella sat perfectly on the fence with her legs crossed, Tanya and Kate sat on the hay bale opposite us, Carmen and Esme were in the kitchen getting some blood we had saved from our hunt since everyone was thirsty whilst Eleazer and Carlisle were stood in the corner having a deep discussion. I thought back to Bella and Tanya's battle in training and was very curious to see how it felt, "we know who our secret weapon is guys!" Emmett chuckled at Bella making all of us laugh, Bella smiled giddily.

"Bella?" I asked getting her attention, she smiled my way to indicate she was listening, "could you try that hypnotizing thing on me?" I asked curiously. Emmett looked confused; Bella hopped gracefully off the fence and sauntered my way. I stood still waiting for something to happen-I prepared myself. Bella closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply and when she opened them they were a bright emerald green-everyone began to pay attention. Especially Eleazer. Suddenly I felt light, I couldn't see anyone else but Bella...Beautiful Bella. I saw grass under my feet, but we were in a barn? I felt sun shine on me and the sounds of a forest surrounding me with Bella in front of me.

"What's your name?" Bella's voice sounded musical-like two people were talking, I tilted my head in fascination at her. I had a compelling feeling not to tell her my name but something in me wanted to be close to this goddess.

"R-Rosalie" I stuttered feeling nervous like I should be bowing to her. Bella smiled wonderfully at me. A part of me was screaming at my feet to run but they too wanted to stay with Bella's immersing aroma.

"Why, that's a pretty name...Rrrrrrosalie" my name seemed to roll off her tongue like a song, it sounded pretty when she said it-prolonging the R in my name that I thought I had forgotten, "Won't you do as I say? Rosalie..." she whispered sounding sad if I didn't comply-I wanted to get away but I felt an overwhelming feeling not to upset her. I nodded numbly as I watched her smile spread across her perfect face. "This will only hurt for a minute" she said and I frowned wondering what she meant until the roots snapped up hurting me. I yelped as I came back to reality and saw everyone's intrigued faces apart from my Emmett who was helping me up with a concerned face. I was in the barn and the forest was gone.

"That's amazing Bella!" I said excitedly, Bella smiled shyly at my compliment and hugged me quickly before returning to Jasper who kissed her deeply.

"Dude she's like the snake from the Jungle book!" Emmett boomed with laughter causing everyone to chuckle but now that I thought about it she prayed on people like that snake. It was mesmerizing and terrifying at the same time.

 **JPOV**

We were all back at the house in the lounge; I sat on the armchair as Bella stood up next to me with her hand in mine, Rosalie sat comfortably on Emmett's lap who sat on the couch next to Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazer whilst Esme and Carlisle sat in the loveseat. I wanted to discuss tactics, the Volturi would defiantly have a complex strategy ready to take us out-after all, they'd hated us for years...Well, afraid would be more correct; they wanted power and we were the only coven who stood in the way of that. I smiled up at my angel Bella before I began, feeling all her emotions: love, happiness, anxiety, nervousness and hope. "Okay, so the Volturi have around 104 guards that they bring with them on this kind of endeavour. We'll be out numbered but..." I rubbed my head trying to think of something.

"Well..." Bella began nervously, everyone focused on her waiting for an answer, "we could call a couple of Carlisle's friends? And...the wolves" Bella said making Tanya groan rudely. Carlisle looked thoughtful as he thought about it, he wouldn't want them to fight but honestly we didn't have much of a choice. I felt Bella's body tense as everyone was quiet taking in her idea.

"Okay, I will call some people up. Bella, can you get a hold of Jacob?" Carlisle asked with his hand in Esme's who looked worried.

"Of course dad" Bella smiled at him kindly. We all carried ourselves off to our individual bedrooms; I sat on our bed as I watched Bella pace back and forth as she phoned Jacob for the first time in a while, I had never fully understood what Edward's problem had been about Bella seeing Jacob-he was nice enough and funny. "Hey Jake!" I heard Bella's excited but nervous voice making me smile, I never even thought about how much she must miss him. "Jake, listen. Edward and I are done but I'm with Jasper now. I-I'm also a vampire" Bella continued. She closed her eyes as he answered back.

"I always like that Jasper guy, he's scary but cool. And Bella I'm happy if you are happy!" Jacob replied back sweetly making me smile at what he thought of me.

"We need you, The Volturi are coming back and this time it's to kill us. Can you get the wolves on our side?" Bella asked combing her hair with her hands gently.

"Shit Bella...ugh" Jacob said thinking over his answer, "Yeah, course, we'll be there later today" Jacob asked whilst Bella looked relieved; she winked at me as she sat on my lap still on the phone.

"Okay, see you later Jake!" Bella said happily as she smile at me.

"Sure, sure" Jacob replied before hanging up. Bella chucked the phone behind her and it landed on the bed; she kissed me unexpectedly, it was a deep kiss-an urgent one. My tongue pressed against her bottom lip as if asking for permission to enter her mouth, I felt her tongue collide with mine sending sparks through my like a firework. The kiss became more intense as she began unbuttoning my shirt quickly, I undid her bra easily and took over her top caressing her breasts; she moaned in pleasure as my hands roamed her body hungrily...

 **CPOV**

My children had gone upstairs along with the Denali's whilst Esme and I stayed in the lounge. I cleared my throat as I wrote down the names of all people I needed to call. I didn't want to have to ask them to fight but I knew I'd have to, I had heard Bella's conversation with Jacob so I knew that we could count on the wolves; Esme began making sandwhiches for all the Quileute boys. I knew Jacob would also be bringing Emily because Sam didn't like to be away from her-I wondered how Billy Black was doing without Charlie. I wrote down all the names of the people who were coming.

 _Vampires-Irish Coven_

 _Maggie, Liam & Siobhan _

_Egyptian Coven_

 _Amun, Kebi, Benjamin & Tia_

 _Amazon Coven_

 _Senna & Zafrina _

_Romanian Coven_

 _Vladimir & Stefan_

 _Lone_

 _Garrett_

 _Wolves_

 _Sam & Emily_

 _Paul & Jared_

 _Leah & Jacob_

 _Embry & Seth _

_Quil_


	18. Circus Freaks

_**Song: Easy like Sunday morning by The Commodores**_

 **BPOV**

Everyone was sat in their usual positions in the lounge pleasantly waiting for everyone to arrive; Carlisle and Esme were sat combing through a book, Rosalie was sat playing with curly hair ringlets, Jasper was tinkering with his guitar, Emmett and Edward were laughing and discussing wrestling, Carmen and Tanya were making drinks for the Quileute boys to come whilst Eleazer and Kate were talking about going hunting. I felt the slight burning in my throat indicating I was thirsty. "Kate, Eleazer? Can I come too?" I asked softly as to not disturb the gentle flow of family life and chatter surrounding me.

"Of course! We were going now as a matter of fact!" Eleazer said happily, I kissed Jasper goodbye and hugged Rosalie before I left; I was glad that I was so close to Rosalie now, I don't think I would've been able to get through half of the crap that's happened without her. People thought she was vain-I did when I first met her-but she isn't, she just wants to protect Emmett so badly and now I understood how that felt. To love someone so much you wanted to shut everyone else out. Kate, Eleazer and I ran quickly across the Texas plains until we came to a forest on the outskirts. I had managed to catch three birds and one mouse, I had seen Kate with a deer but I didn't care for heavy meals. I caught up with Kate and we walked in silence for a moment.

"Kate, I just want you to know...I never meant to cause you harm-or your family!" I stated genuinely, I wanted Kate and I to get on as to make it easier on the family. It wasn't fair to make everyone else uncomfortable just because of jealousy when I know Jasper would never do anything with her.

"I'm sorry Bella, its Irina that's caused all this" Kate turned to face me taking my hands in hers, "We have to stick together in times like this!" Kate smiled sweetly. I hugged her briefly as we continued walking through the forest waiting for Eleazer. I was glad Kate had finally accepted me; the amount of people who I wanted to protect was increasing and I was starting to realise I couldn't protect them all...

"Lets go back girls!" Eleazer said as he appeared by our side looking satisfied, we all began running back-I smelt lots of scents mixed in together, I could definitely smell the wolves, their smell was prominent and kind of disgusting but I could live with it. I soon saw the paw prints in the ground as my excitement grew and we neared the house, we slowed down as we got to Jasper's field in case any humans were around. I saw everyone outside, greeting and hugging people; I spotted a familiar, muscular and dark haired figure-Jacob!

"Jake!" I yelled causing everyone to look our way including Jacob, he smiled and ran towards me, I ran at a human pace straight into his strong friendly arms that I had missed so much. I saw Jasper's huge smile at our reunion and was happy he wasn't anything like Edward; I noticed that Jake also wasn't wearing a shirt-nothings changed then, I laughed to myself. Jacob put me down taking in the new me.

"The eyes are a little creepy Bells, but I'll live" Jacob teased lightly-he was still the same old Jake and with his girlfriend, Leah, he seemed more happy. I saw Emily happily walking over to me; she was exactly how I remembered her, beautiful even with the three potent claw marks on one side of her face. She stretched her arms out for a hug and I obliged feeling at home again.

"Hey vampire girl!" Emily giggled heartedly, I laughed at the memories of when we'd first met and she had said, ' _so your the vampire girl'._

"Hey wolf girl!" I said back excitedly as we shared another hug. I saw Seth jog over with that huge smile plastered on his face, "hey Seth!" I squealed and pulled him into a big hug. Seth was surprised at my strength but soon recovered and joined in the hug. We all walked back to the door where everyone was gathered.

"Myself and Carmen made some food and drinks for you so help yourself!" Esme smiled motherly as she opened the door, all the boys flocked in like seagulls making me laugh. Sam was the one to slow down, turning to Esme as he did so.

"Thank you" he said softly then put his arm around Emily as they walked in. I found myself in Jasper's embrace and melted against his chest.

 **EMPOV**

All the wolf boys were scoffing up Esme's food in the kitchen whilst the vampires were sat in the lounge still thinking things over. I made sure that Rosalie stayed close to me-after all, any douche could want her! I took this time to do a once over on our guests as I saw Bella doing the same; Bella and I were very similar whether she'd admit it or not. I took a look at Garrett-I had spoken to him briefly; he seemed sarcastic and funny, he had brownish hazel hair with scruffily beard. The Irish coven: Maggie, Liam and Siobhan, they looked scary but afraid, Maggie had long curly brown hair where as Siobhan had straight ginger hair along with Liam who wore a hat. The Egyptian coven: Tia, Benjamin, Kebi and Amun, they were tanned with dark hair and fancy clothing. The amazon coven: Senna and Zafrina, both dark with dark hair but Senna had an afro and Zafrina had dead straight hair. And lastly, The Romanian Coven: Stefan and Vladimir, they were weird looking dudes, Vladimir had bleach blond hair and Stefan had a receded hair line which was brown. "We welcome you all old friends!" Carlisle said standing up to welcome everyone properly. I saw everyone smiling apart from Amun.

"As you know bout the Volturi, we need to know which of you has powers" Jasper said making me smile at his accent. Benjamin raised his hand along with Zafrina; that wasn't a lot of people but I knew that Zafrina could project an image she wanted into your head and you'd see it, I had no clue of Benjamin's though. I had thought back to when Eleazer had said Bella had the elements-but she only had, fire, ice and nature? "Great, Eleazer can you take over?" Jasper asked as some of the wolf boys began to make they're way into the lounge.

"Benjamin, Bella has the elements powers of: fire, ice and nature. I believe you have the rest! Correct?" Eleazer wondered looking towards Benjamin who held Tia's hand.

"Yes, I have water and air. Amun likes to keep me hidden" Benjamin said with a smile playing on his lips. We all started to ease up on the heavy and just talked; It was nice to catch up with everyone, I walked over to Bella, Jasper and Garrett all talking.

"Hey Belly boo, Garrett, Jazz" I boomed with laughter; Bella gave me a quick hug before reverting back to talking, "she told you about all the circus freaks here?" I wiggled my eyebrows mischievously causing Rose to whack me across the head. Garrett looked confused so I enlightened him, "Well, Bella's like the snake from the jungle book, Jasper can manipulate emotions, Edward can read minds, Zafrina can make you feel like you just took 300pounds of ecstasy, Benjamin is a Benjamin and Kate is full of electricity!" I said wiggling my fingers, Garrett looked amused and turned to look at everyone but stopped when he came to Kate.

"Kate, right?" Garrett asked her-she nodded with a small smile, "could you show me your powers?" Garrett said sweetly. What was his game here?

"You sure you can handle it?" Kate said moving her hand towards his face playfully. Garrett rolled his eyes jokingly.

"I think I can handle a little shock" Garrett said making Eleazer and Carmen laugh. Kate put her hand on his chest and he collapsed on his knees groaning in pain until she stopped raising her eyebrow proudly. "You. Are an amazing woman!" Garrett said looking shocked...those two definitely had chemistry. Kate giggled and began chatting with him endlessly.


	19. I've Never Thanked You

_**Song: Malibu by Miley Cyrus**_

 **CPOV**

I was happy to see all my old friends but at the same time I was dreading the day we had to fight with the Volturi. I was responsible for my family, Eleazer was responsible for his, Amun was responsible for his, Liam was responsible for his, Zafrina was responsible for Senna, Vladimir was responsible for Stefan and Garrett was responsible for...Garrett. I watched as Bella mingled with all the new faces as some of the Quileute boys filed into the lounge too, I realised that these boys would need to sleep somewhere! I excused myself from Amun and I's conversation and made my way over to Jasper, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, "Jasper, son? Can the Quileute boys sleep in the barn?" I asked with a calm smile.

"Course, Angel could you get some blankets and pillows from the stable?" Jasper asked Bella, Bella nodded with a smile and began walking outside accompanied by Jake and Leah. "It's hard to think the battle's tomorrow..."Jasper trailed off looking around the room probably feeling as bad as I did; Rosalie folded her arms as Sam made his way over.

"Where's the battle taking place tomorrow?" Sam asked with his usual business tone seeping through, Rosalie glared at him-she'd never liked the wolves after Emmett and Sam's confrontation. Emmett slowly took Rosalie upstairs so she wouldn't say anything rude.

"My field by the barn, during the afternoon thunderstorm" Jasper told him in his Major like commanding voice; I noticed Jasper's sleeves were pulled up showing his scars-he never had the confidence to show them until Bella. I winced at my own thoughts, what if Jasper died? What if Bella died? I noticed Tanya and Edward sat facing each other on the couch in deep discussion...the way they looked at each other was something I had never noticed before. I heard Edward explaining to Tanya that Edward had cheated on Bella not the other way around. Tanya, however, didn't seem to be bothered by this.

"Everyone makes mistakes. You just weren't meant to be!" Tanya smiled softly at his as she reached out for his hand taking it in hers.

"I think I was meant for..." Edward tilted his head sideways at Tanya who had a hopeful glint in her eyes, "someone like you" he finished. I was glad that he had found someone he could love unconditionally but tomorrow it could all be ruined. All these people finding true love only for it to be taken away in a flash.

 **ESPOV**

I had heard Edward and Tanya's conversation and was delighted for them both. I was currently talking to Siobhan about her new addition Maggie, they seemed happy enough and for a second I felt like I was taking that all away from them. Bella and Jake opened the door and walked in laughing at a joke I had heard Jacob tell her, they talked for a bit until Bella got everyone's attention, "Quiluete's the barn is stocked with blankets and pillows with a minifridge of food and drinks!" Bella raised her voice for their slightly weaker ears. Seth cheered with a mouthful of food, I laughed heartedly as he continued to chat aimlessly to Bella.

"There's also a campfire set up if anyone's feeling sentimental!" Jacob grinned as her wrapped his arms around Leah tightly-I hadn't even noticed it was dark out but I could see the beautiful flickers of the fire reaching up to the sky. Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Kate and Garrett along with Jacob and Leah were the first ones to go outside and sit by the fire; Carlisle, myself, Kebi, Amun, Benjamin and Tia then followed to the campfire. The rest of the people soon came out too-everyone was gathered by the fire contently. I noticed Tanya and Edward sat holding hands whilst Kate was perched on Garrett's lap with a small smile; Jasper had brought his guitar and was now tracing over Bella's signature which he had wanted her to write on.

"The Volturi deserve to perish" Amun began bitterly, "when they took over Egypt I vowed that they would be killed, by my hand or another's!" Amun finished-Kebi leaned her head sympathetically on his shoulder. It was true, that had been a terrible time for Amun and his family especially with Benjamin's powers (the Volturi recruited anyone with powers and targeted Amun's family for decades stealing new members of their Coven).

"They destroyed our castles and villages because they were...threatened." Vladimir's rough accent coursed through the flow on chatter. "We our happy to be destroying them!" Vladimir said cruelly as his lips twisted in disgust.

 **JPOV  
** I felt everyone's emotions like wave after waves not letting me come up for air, Bella held my hand and stroked it with her thumb comfortingly as she smiled. She must've seen my discomfort at everyone's sadness; Bella leaned over and kissed my cheek lightly reassuring me in her own Bella way. I really didnt know if I would be able to live without Bella, if she died-if Carlisle died I just knew Bella would be devastated. I picked up my guitar and started to softly play a song that popped into my head, Bella recognised it and began singing.

 _I know it sounds funny but, I just can't stand the pain_

 _Girl, I'm leaving you tomorrow_

 _Seems to me girl you know I've done all I can_

 _You see I begged, stole, and I borrowed_

 _Oh thats why I'm easy_

 _I'm easy like sunday morning_

 _That's why I'm easy_

 _I'm easy like Sunday morning_

Some people swayed to the sound of Bella's stunning voice, some closed their eyes and some even cried at the thought of this being our last day all together. Esme cried silently into Carlisle's shirt; I kissed Bella lovingly praying to whatever god was up there that my Bella would live. Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand carefully as he kissed her knuckles, Kate looked longing at Garrett who kissed her cheek like a gentlemen. We all stayed silent for a moment just taking it all in but then I realised this was my last chance...I stood up getting everyone's attention, "Carlisle, I have never thanked you for this extrodinary life. For my Bella. Thank you Dad" I smiled his way; his eyes widened slightly before he smiled my way after Bella hugged him. Jake yawned tiredly.

"Jake, get yourself and the guys to bed" Bella rubbed his shoulder as he stood up saying goodnight, Leah, Sam, Embry, Emily, Paul, Jared and Seth followed quickly into the barn and to sleep.


	20. You Are Lightening And I Am Thunder

_**Song: I'll be good by James Young**_

 **RPOV  
**

Bella, Esme and I were busying ourselves in the kitchen as the new arrivals trained for later today. Bella put the many sandwiches we had made on three huge trays whilst I made drinks of coffee, tea and water which the boys had told us what they wanted-I felt like a waitress for dogs! Bella could tell I wasn't happy about it by the way I kept slamming everything around moodily, "I have an amazing idea!" I whispered to myself making Bella looked worried. I grabbed a metal small bowl from the cupboard and wrote in black marker, 'dog bowl'. I grinned to myself as I chucked Jacob's sandwich in the bowl lazily and followed Bella outside into the barn; we passed everyone training and smiled when Jasper and Emmett waved our way. Benjamin smirked as he splashed Jasper with his water power to get him to focus. It smelt putrid as we walked into the barn, Bella didn't seem to mind it but to me it smelt like wet dog.

"Hey Seth, you sleep okay?" Bella asked setting his food and water down for him, Seth and Bella carried on talking whilst I walked towards Sam; I put the metal bowl on the floor like a dog and smiled.

"Enjoy Mongral" I said smugly as I sauntered away from him-Emily looked upset, Sam looked angry and Seth looked like he was trying not to laugh. I still remember Sam snapping at Emmett when we were chasing Victoria, stupid mutts couldn't even catch her! I saw Jake pick up the bowl and he threw it at my head; Sam looked mortified as the ketchup from the sandwich was sliding down my hair. Bella frowned at Jake angrily as I turned around catching the remains of the sandwich in my hand. "You got food, In my hair!" I yelled making Leah jump who was still asleep, Paul and Jared looked amused so I hissed a warning at them before walking out. Bella quickly followed with a look of worry and annoyance on her face.

"Rose, go wash your hair and I'll finish up here" Bella smiled as she delivered the rest of the food to the boys politely. I zoomed home and ran the shower; I washed my hair and blowdried it thoroughly as Emmett entered our room, he looked confused.

"What'd you do?" he asked me with a sigh but a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. I rolled my eyes and turned the Hair dryer off as I had finished.

"Jake threw food at my head because I gave Sam a dog bowl" I mumbled sending Emmett into fits of laughter-I whacked him round the head and continued sulking on the bed, Emmett stopped and hugged me like a bear...a big soft Emmett bear.

"Rosie!" he scolded but carried on, "don't know what I'd do without you sometimes" Emmett sighed happily as he kissed the top of my hair which was one sliky smooth and clean smelling again. I smiled at him when there was a knock at the door-Emmett was the first to answer, "come in Belly boo!" He chuckled. Bella entered with a weak smile on her face; she looked like she'd been crying but I didn't mention it.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked sitting next to me-I nodded and rubbed my eyes like I was tired, "Kate's downstairs...we could ask her about Garrett" Bella smirked before we ran downstairs to get the gossip from Kate; she was sat at the breakfast bar talking to Esme, "Kate!" Bella yelled as we skidded to a halt and surrounded her with our questions. "So You and Garrett?" Bella asked Cooley as she leant against the kitchen island. Kate looked embarrassed until she spilled the beans.

"He is cute and funny and wonderful!" Kate said swooning over him, I was actually happy for her but Bella looked suddenly miserable.

"But the battle's today...either of you could die and it would be my fault!" Bella said to herself forgetting that we could hear. I hugged her as tears fell down her face; Kate snuck off to get Jasper as Bella and him needed to spend time together before everything, that was probably why she was upset too-she missed him. Jasper and Kate walked through the door and when he saw her he was by her side immediately.

"Shh, Angel. It's okay!" Jasper whispered to her as he buried her in his chest, "I love you, Angel" Jasper kissed her head as she replied with 'I love you too'.

 **BPOV**

I told Jasper to go back to training the others, we needed to be well prepared for a fight...I was dreading seeing the Volturi again and especially getting the Denali's to fight against their own. I walked outside past the others who were focused and into the barn; Seth was joking around with Jared, Paul was doing push ups whilst Sam had gone back to sleep with Emily wrapped in his arms and Jacob was using Emmett's punching bad at the far end. He wiped the sweat of his head and smiled when he saw me. "Hey Jake!" I grinned happily at him as he stopped the bag from swaying by grabbing it.

"Hey Bells, by the way...how are you without-Charlie?" Jake hesitated from saying his name; it hurt to think of Charlie, whether I was making him proud or not- _Oh sure Bella he'd love you fighting!_ I thought. Jake cocked his head slightly as he looked down at me.

"I'm fine. How's Billy?" I asked nervous for the answer, Jake scratched the top of his head as he sighed thinking of a suitable answer.

"He's...better. He knows that your a vampire so he's angry" Jacob admitted making me internally cringe at the memory of Edward and I at the prom and his warning towards us-I should've listened then I would've dodged a bullet with Edward. I wouldn't have met Jasper though, so there were plenty of ups and downs to consider. I nodded simply at his answer not really knowing how to process it fully. I sat in silence for a moment, "Jasper and you seem happy" Jacob stated smiling at me; I smiled thinking of my cowboy and nodded, "he doesn't shut up about you, I'm glad he treats you good Bells!" Jacob pulled me in for a hug. For a minute...just a minute-everything was okay. Until the first crack of thunder made me jump as I realised it was time.


	21. Goodbye Cowboy

_**Song: Alone by Alan Walker**_

 **JPOV**

I stared in fright at the storm rolling in and realised it was time...they would be here soon. I zoomed to the barn where Bella was and caught her in my solid arms, giving her a hug and a deep kiss; I nodded to Jake who signalled Sam, Sam began to shake until he turned into his black wolf figure, Leah did too like everyone else. We all jogged outside and met everyone anxiously on the field. Esme and Carlisle stood firmly together in front of everyone holding hands, in a row behind them was Amun and Kebi, Eleazer and Carmen, Senna and Zafrina, Vladimir and Stefan, Sam and Jake along with Liam and Siobhan. Behind them was Benjamin and Tia, Maggie and Embry-in wolf form, Leah and Paul and the rest of the wolves...Then at the back was Bella and me, Kate and Garrett, Edward and Tanya, Rosalie and Emmett plus Seth. "There coming! I hear there thoughts" Edward's voice cracked as he said this, Bella looked worriedly at me and I felt awful but angry-no one should hurt her like this! Suddenly a swarm of cloaked figures were at the other end of the field in a straight line, they took off their hoods to reveal their faces with a sickening glint in their red eyes...nothing like my Bella's.

"It's been a while Carlisle" Aro's lips twisted into a sick attempt at a smile making Bella cuddle into me more, I noticed Jane looked around to see who she would go for first as did her brother Alec; Carlisle stepped forward slightly with Esme standing her ground.

"Too long Aro" Carlisle said with a slight hint of sarcasm in there, "I assure you my family mean you now harm. We aren't here to pose a threat" Carlisle said making a gesture to all of us. Then-the bitch herself-stepped forward looking angry. Alice. Along with Irina.

"Is that why you've gathered an entire army?" Alice said in disgust, she looked Bella up and down. Aro glared at her with a hand up to stop her from further speaking-Alice huffed like a little child making me want to kill her more.

"Alice does have a valued point Carlisle...Oh and Bella! Congratulations on your new relationship" Aro smirked evilly as he clasped his hands together. I suppressed a growl whilst Carlisle's body tensed angrily. Bella looked up at me with her beautiful face; I kissed her deeply like this was our last kiss.

 **CPOV**

When they arrived I felt a sickening feel at the pit of my stomach, I needed to protect my family and everyone else. I felt Esme's muscles tense as the Volturi neared us-I looked around at Jasper who nodded, then Emmett who nodded and finally Edward who also nodded; a sign that they would fight for their ladies. I wanted to make sure that absolutely no one got hurt but I couldn't! I was so frustrated, we never did anything wrong yet they thought they could tear us down like a house of cards. We were stronger than flimsy cards-we were like cast iron gates. "It's been a while Carlisle" I saw Aro's futile attempt at a smile, Esme gripped my hand tigther as I stepped forward slightly but she still stood her ground like the strong woman she was.

"Too long Aro" I said trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice and make it sound genuine, "I assure you my family mean you now harm. We aren't here to pose a threat" I said with desperations seeping through my voice, I gestured to my family making me wince at how I could lose them today. Then my previous daughter-Alice-stepped forward like a little child.

"Is that why you've gathered an entire army?" she looked disgusted with us; I felt Edward growling behind me at her so I gave him a reassuring look. Aro held his hand up to dismiss her notion, she looked like a spoilt brat. It would've been entertaining if she wasn't trying to get us killed.

"Alice does have a valued point Carlisle...Oh and Bella! Congratulations on your new relationship" Aro smirked evilly making my entire body tense from anger-how dare he address my daughter like that! I could hear Jasper's low growl but it was replaced by Bella kissing him. "We do have a proposal my old friend" Aro continued his face twitching like he wanted to smile. I frowned curiously and squinted at him, Eleazer looked at me confused.

"And what would that be?" I asked tilting my head cautiously at his announcement. Aro laughed once, quick and short-Jane was staring daggers through Bella like she wanted to kill her; she probably did. But none of us would let that happen. Alice pursed her lips when she looked at me, I glared at her imagining Rosalie was doing the same.

"We have heard of Bella and Benjamin's powers...we are interested in having them with the Volturi. If one of them joins us, we will leave with peace in the air" Aro proposed. My eyes widened when he said this; surely Benjamin would volunteer...but he didn't. Instead I heard Jaspers panicked and knowing voice.

"Bella you can't!" Jasper said in a high pitched tone, Bella bit her lip as she looked at him sadly-she was going to go with them to save us..."Bella I will not let you do this!" Jasper insisted with noticeable tears gathering in his eyes. I growled at Aro's satisfied face as he raised an eyebrow at me. I saw Rosalie's confused face, Emmett looked angry along with Kate. Esme looked upset and irritated.

 **ESPOV  
** I was confused as to why Jasper sounded panicked and upset until it hit me-Bella was actually agreeing to go with Aro to save us! I looked around at everyone panicked, I was not going to loose my daughter again! Bella walked to the front with Carlisle and stood firmly just behind him and inches in front of me; she took a deep breath, "I'll join you, but no harm will come to the my family or any of the people here in future...deal?" Bella said annoyed. She couldn't actually be agreeing to this?! I began walking to her but Amun stopped me by dragging me back-selfish! I saw Jasper running to her.

"Isabella we have a deal" Aro laughed quietly as Bella turned to us. Jasper slid down next to her as the lightening cackled and the thunder rumbled, he wrapped his arms around her legs on his knees and sobbed into her clothes.

"Angel please don't leave me!" Jasper sobbed uncontrollably, I felt my heart shatter for my babies-I tugged away from Amun but his harsh grip kept me caged. Bella began to cry as she tried to move away. "Bella!" Jasper said loudly as he stood face to face with her; but Bella wasn't going to change her mind if it would save us...she was too caring. "I love you" he whispered against her forehead making her cry more. I whimpered slightly at the sight of my husband stuttering as he too cried.

"I love you too, goodbye Cowboy" Bella whispered and she walked ahead to Aro's waiting arms. This was wrong, I yelled as I tried to get away from Amun. Rosalie marched forward but was stopped by Carlisle who had tears streaming down his gentle face.

"Hey!" Rosalie screamed to Bella her voice wracked with sobs, Bella stopped but couldn't bear to look so she kept walking, "You said you weren't gonna leave! Your my fucking sister!" Rosalie yelled more fiercely as Emmett picked her up and held her tightly.

"Please don't Bella!" Emmett tried to get Bella's attention but she carried on walking. Bella arrived at Aro's side and with that he handed her a cloak to which she put on and they ran away. Away from us.


	22. Wolves & Roses

**_Song: Never forget you by Zara Larsson ft. MNEK_**

 **EMPOV  
** We stood shocked as Bella and the Volturi left without another word. I held Rosie in my arms who was still sobbing, she tried to make out like she was angry with Bella when really she was upset, Jasper was stood still not moving, Carlisle was comforting a distraught Esme and Tanya was cuddling Edward who seemed to be sad. "She just fucking left!" Rosalie shouted again-I shushed her as a smoothed her coconut smelling hair down trying to help her; I was holding back my anger for everyone else's sake. I was pissed that the Volturi dicks had taken my little sister away and made my family incomplete again! Jacob was still in his wolf form-I knew it was him because Bella had always sat by the russet coloured wolf, the wolves began to howl loudly like someone had died. I saw Jacob whining as he lay on the floor; Leah-the greyish white wolf nudged him with her nose trying to comfort him...I caught her line of gaze and we shared an understanding look as I comforted my crying Rose and she comforted her crying wolf. I saw Carmen and Eleazer check to see if Jacob wasn't hurt whilst Edward translated for them. Jasper-who hadn't moved until now-suddenly turned around, snarling and rammed into Benjamin; he had black eyes and venom seeping from his mouth.

"What the hell?! You were supposed to protect her!" Jasper growled as he violently pushed him into his girlfriend, Tia, who fell on the floor from the force. But Jasper didn't care, not right now, he cared about Bella and the cowards who hadn't done anything. Carlisle placed a hand on Jasper's shoulders whilst mumbling for him to get off, Jasper turned to him and then pushed him too, "What? You didn't do shit either!" He yelled, "at least Rose, Esme and I tried to keep her!" Jasper spat at Carlisle. Carlisle growled and soon they were in each other's faces as Esme tried to separate them.

"Oh yeah because that really worked!" Carlisle snarled back making Jasper angrier. I sighed as I let go of Rose and pulled Jasper away from Carlisle who was being calmed by Esme and Rosalie now. Jasper shook me off and began marching off into the forest to be alone. Kate and Garrett began following him so I knew he wouldn't e able to do anything stupid. Carlisle then silently walked to Amun who had hurt Esme from his grip. I had never seen my dad so violent and serious before, "don't ever touch my wife again. Get your family out of my house" Carlisle growled before talking with Eleazer, Carmen and Sam who had quickly changed back to human form. I scratched my head and jogged to Leah and Jacob who were now humans.

"Hey, stay here as long as you like guys" I told them with Rose under my arm, they smiled up at me gratefully-Jacob sniffed and wiped his face roughly before shaking my hand.

"You can have me and Emmett's room...since we don't sleep" Rose offered them surprising me, I was glad she was making an effort to be nice to them. Rosalie quickly shook their hands politely and we walked back to our parents.

 **RPOV  
** I felt cold...although I knew this wasn't possible-I couldn't feel hot or cold. I had offered Jacob and Leah our bed because truthfully I knew they had had a strong bond with Bella, I knew exactly what it was like to loose her. Awful. I rid my face of tears as we slowly walked back to our saddened parents; Esme looked sad and Carlisle looked like crap. Bella was dear to all of us and we had just got her back, what right did the Volturi have playing god? How do they get to take away people's family members because they were unique or an asset? "Dad?" I whimpered to Carlisle, I felt like I needed my dad. Carlisle turned to me and enveloped me in his fatherly arms comforting me. It helped but at the same time it made the hole in my heart bigger. Esme hugged me too with tears in her eyes.

"Lets make sure the wolves are all set before we go home" Carlisle coughed clearing his throat and together we lead everyone to the barn-everyone. We needed our house to ourselves tonight; Edward, Tanya, Kate and Garrett were the only Cullens allowed. And of course Jake and Leah were sleeping in my room. I handed the last bowl of food to Seth who smiled weakly at me.

"Rosalie, right?" he asked, I nodded simply, "I liked Bella too. She was nice" Seth attempted to smile but it didn't reach his sad eyes, "I wish we could've done more" he added rubbing the back of his sweaty neck.

"Me too Seth, goodnight" I smiled. I still felt awfully bad for the kid though, it was probably my maternal instincts kicking in. I quickly went back home to the kitchen and made hot chocolate. I brought it back to the barn where everyone was talking quietly. I stood in front of Seth who's head was sagging downwards; he looked up at me with a smile when he saw the hot cocoa. "Here. T-thanks for helping us." I said politely not really knowing whether to show affection towards him or not. His grin made me smile slightly.

"Ahh! Knew I could get you to smile! Thanks Rose" Seth smirked at my big goofy idiotic grin, I handed him some toast too and he scoffed it like he hadn't eaten in 3 weeks. "You know, you aren't as harsh as everyone says you are, you're all soft" Seth beamed as he slurped his cocoa. I chuckled and walked away. I noticed Leah smiling in our direction-she and Jacob followed me to our house where they clambered into mine and Emmett's bed.


	23. We loose, We die

**BPOV**

I arrived in Italy with the Volturi guards stalking each of my sides to make sure I didn't try anything funny. My footsteps echoed up with huge stone steps to a big castle like building; I felt Jane's beady eyes on my back the entire time we were coursing through the fancy, empty hallways of the castle. Aro's cape swished across the red carpet that ran down the hallways making footsteps quiet-something about this disturbed me...I saw a pretty looking woman with a red dress; I recognised her from the last time I was here with Edward, her name was Heidi. She brought tourists into the castle for lunch. If you catch my drift. I could hear Alec talking to Jane about how he should be nice to me if he wanted to please Aro-I guess he wanted my power more than I knew. I missed my Jasper, I felt horrible when Rose and Emmett were shouting after me but I couldn't bare to face them. My heart broke at Jasper pleading with me not to leave but I needed to protect my family-they had to live. I wouldn't be able to cope with their death on my shoulders, I had already caused so much heartache, "Wait." a big built man stood statue like at the massive oak doors like guards, Aro must be through those doors waiting for me.

"Aro is ready to see you, name?" a tall slender woman said in a hissy like voice.

"Isabella" I said bluntly. She rolled her eyes dramatically as she scribbled down my name.

"Last name?" she asked again, I thought over my answer-I wasn't a Cullen because I got that name from Edward. I knew my answer when she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Whitlock-Hale" I replied with a faint smile, I had to admit being here was creepy with all the stone face people and medieval decorations. Vampires equals drama. The oak doors creaked open to reveal three decorative thrones with animal heads behind them; it was slightly different from the last time I was here but then again things change fast and violently-I knew that first hand. Bleach blonde haired Caius was sat in the right most throne with a look of hatred, long haired Marcus was sat on the left most throne with a blank wrinkled face and front and centre was the devil himself Aro. His wild eyes focused on me, he held out his hand to gesture to me.

"I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a!" Aro's shrill voice spat out my name in syllables, "Brothers, we have a new and valuable sister" Aro said with his eyebrows twitching. Caius was rubbing his pale chin as Marcus didn't move a muscle. Jane and Alec pushed past me to take their places on either side of Aro-they stood up looking intimidating, Jane stared annoyed at me. "Let us see your powers Isabella, Jane please step forward" Aro said looking weirdly happy about all of this. Jane stepped forward and didn't try to use her power on me, she knew from the last time I was here that her power had no effect on me. I flexed my hands as the ice ran down my hands and onto the floor, it coursed until it reached Jane's feet-freezing her in place. I then inhaled deeply as I closed my eyes knowing my green ones were now showing; Caius shifted in his seat trying to get a better look, I stared into Jane who looked spaced out.

"Hi Little girl, are you lost?" I said hearing my double toned voice leak out my mouth like a snakes tongue, "where's your mommy and daddy?" I asked as the roots slithered from my hands and slowly snaked across the floor. Jane cocked her head to side as if only now noticing my face.

"I don't know..." she whimpered for an answer-I saw Alec step forward to stop this from happening to his sister; Demetri and Santiago stopped him from reaching her and I continued. Aro looked intrigued at the roots getting closer to Jane.

"I can take goooood care of you" I smiled with a laugh at the end. Jane twitched uncomfortably in my trance before I knew it was almost over, "this will only hurt for a minute" I told her. As the roots snapped up at her making her yelp in pain. I was back to normal and so was she, Alec rushed to her side and helped her up to stand again with Aro. I did not want to be here. Aro sighed happily as he looked at me.

"Isabella, come take your rightful place as my personal guard" he pointed the spot next to him where Jane was standing, Jane looked angry and horrified. I slowly walked up as Felix pulled her out of the room and threw her into a room labelled, 'Jane & Alec'. I frowned as Alec followed her angrily. "Chelsea!" Aro shouted making me jump; a blonde woman quickly clip clopped her way to where Alec was stood. She smiled at me kindly-maybe she was someone like me, stuck in a devils deal.

 **JPOV**

I trudged into the woods with anger in my dead heart. The heart that belonged to my Bella, I began to wonder if she was okay...I jumped up into a tree and leant my head against it sighing tiredly, I had screwed up big time. I pinched the bridge of my nose attempting to hold back my tears, I had failed Bella and I did not have a fucking clue how to get her back; I was startled by a pinecone hitting me in the face as laughter sounded from below. It was Kate and Garrett stood down below with their arms around each other, "Jasper? You are not going to wallow in your pit when your girlfriend needs help" Kate stated with conviction, my eyes opened in realization-I had to help Bella. We couldn't let the Volturi oppress people and abuse their power anymore.

"We need to fight" I began cautiously, Garrett looked lovingly at Kate as I continued, "you realize if we loose, we die?" I asked warily.

"We won't loose. Ready Major?" Garrett smirked, I jumped down from the tree I was in with a serious face and one particular goal in mind.

"Let's go" I said in a serious tone. I wanted my Bella back. I was not going to let her die. Kate, Garrett and I zoomed home as fast as we could to explain our plan to the family and ask if they were on board. I bursted through the door to see Rosalie and Emmett lay on the couch together as Esme consoled a crying Carlisle. They all turned to look at me with confused faces-I had a grin on my face because I felt hope for the first time since Bella had gone. "We have to get Bella back" I announced pacing in the kitchen like a yo-yo.

"Jasper?" Rosalie asked groggily with her hair messy-I knew she was upset because her hair was never messy unless she was not okay. "We all want Bella back, it's impossible" Rosalie huffed as Emmett wrapped her in arms again; I ran my hands through my hair feeling a little crazy. Everyone gathered around the kitchen table as I slammed a blueprint on the table feeling impressed with myself. Eleazer ran his fingers over the map.

"You have blueprints of the Volturi's quarters?" Eleazer said shocked, I grinned as Garrett looked smug. Kate smiled to herself as she kissed Garrett's cheek lightly-they were so meant for each other. Garrett had been lonely for so long with women in and out of his place like a fast food restaurant; Esme and Carlisle looked at each other with hope filling their eyes, "You're going to break Isabella out and destroy the Volturi?" Eleazer looked at me with doubtful eyes. He always thought logically but I wanted Bella back, I needed her.

"Yes, but I can't do it alone" I turned to him with my hand firmly pressing the blueprints against the table like they would float away, "are you in?" I asked with all seriousness in my voice. Rosalie-who hadn't spoken since I had showed the prints-stepped forward with her hand on my shoulder.

"Emmett and I will always be there to fight with you" Rosalie hugged me tightly as Emmett nodded in agreement behind her; I looked around to everyone who nodded. They were in.

"So, what do we do Major?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow. I smirked and began plotting away-it would be an intense and long operation.


	24. Storms are coming

_**Song: Shape of You by Ed Sheeran**_

 **BPOV**

Aro was discussing with Marcus about where Chelsea and I would fit in to the Volturi pecking order. I shifted uncomfortably where I stood next to Aro's throne, Chelsea looked curiously towards me and mouthed, 'what's happening?' I shrugged for a reply and she stood up straight again looking confused. I wondered what events would lead her to be here? I huffed impatiently as Aro's discussion came to an end and he pointed a slender finger to the middle of the room, meaning he wanted us to stand there, we stood in the middle unhappily as he inhaled creepily. I frowned annoyed, he was almost defiantly prolonging whatever he was going to tell us; he chuckled as he sensed my annoyance and began speaking.

"Marcus and I will allocate you to what division you will be best suited for, but for now you will be the entertainment for downstairs. Go." Aro dismissed us-we bowed before we retreated to downstairs. Two guards escorted us down to a flight of marble stairs, I could hear muffled music along with laughter and whooping, glasses were clinking together as the liquor slushed around in it, footsteps occupied the otherwise lonely red carpet floor. I exhaled deeply and was about to descend the staircase when Chelsea yanked me back by my arm.

"You're a Cullen, right?" Chelsea's voice was high pitched and sweet; she reminded me slightly of Alice which I tried to push to the back of my mind, she had an Russian accent that accompanied her long blonde hair nicely. I nodded slightly wondering where she was going with this, "I-I am Carlisle's real daughter!" she said excitedly. I was stumped. I tugged her down the stairs some more till it felt more private.

"How? You are Russian?!" I said shocked; the more I looked at her the more of Carlisle's features I could pick out, her eyes were exactly like his along with her nose. She smiled sweetly and I was hit with memories of Carlisle smiling at me, she had his smile too.

"Before he was changed he knew something was after him, he sent me and my mother to Russia so we would not be harmed too. The last letter I received from him said that he could no longer write and that he loved me" Chelsea explained with piercing eyes. She pulled out a crumpled brownish coloured paper, on the front-written in beautiful handwriting-was the words, 'to my only daughter-Chelsea'. I felt betrayed in a way, I was his daughter and he never told me any of this. I read through it meticulously. Reciting the letter over and over again in my twisted head.

"Let's go entertain people blondie" I said rudely, she looked hurt but followed me like a lost puppy with those sickeningly sweet eyes that reminded me of Carlisle. As we descended the staircase to where there was a huge club with lots of people who wore the Volturi pins to show that they were allowed to be here. The bartender waved to us and pointed at the two sliver poles on the stage that occupied no dancers. "Ready to dance Good girl?" I said with my eyebrow cocked as I leapt to the stage and began. With my new found agility I gracefully and sexually danced to pleasure these freaks. Chelsea clambered up innocently and began on the pole next to me, everyone cheered drunkenly and threw money at us; I looked across at Chelsea angrily as she danced like an innocent little girl with everyone whooping at her. I got off the stage and walked backwards into the private area of the club-there were people having sex at random places, some were kissing and some were passed out. I looked at a human girl who had two punctures in her neck with her eyes wide open, she was dead. I felt someone grab me by the neck from behind and drag me into a booth yanking the velvet curtains shut.

"Well, well, well. You are a pretty pussy, ain't you?" the man said with a gruff voice, he had black hair with stuck up randomly, his red eyes looked like they were hungry as the ravaged my body. He was weather a read scarf which was tucked into his brown leather jacket which he paired with jeans; the Volturi pin he was wearing had his name on it, 'Charles'. I growled a warning at him as he advanced towards me, "c'mon" he growled as he grabbed my breast roughly. I kicked his chest and ran into the toilets locking them in a hurried panic. I heard the footsteps of his black boots carefully walk down to my stall. I tensed holding the breath I didn't need. He knocked on the toilet door, "dun, dun, dun, dah" he sang jokingly with a cough in his rough voice, "little pig, little pig! Let. Me. In!" He kicked the bathroom door off its hinges as his wild eyes widened. I had had enough. I grabbed his bulge and dug my nails in making in whimper as he slowly sank to the floor.

"If you ever do that to any girl again, I will fuck you up so bad and when I leave you will know why they name storms after people!" I growled into his ear as he cried out in pain and nodded thoroughly. I let go and walked over him and back into the club where Chelsea was still dancing, I grinned as the roots slid from my wrists and wrapped around her feet yanking her off stage-she yelped as everyone else laughed at her before returning back to whatever they were doing. The bartender whistled me over.

"Aro requests your presence" the woman whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes as I sauntered over to Chelsea who was still on the floor as men's hands ran over her body; I grabbed he wrist, pulled her up and dragged her through the club and upstairs. She looked scared and bewildered as we ran upstairs and back to Aro, we walked in and stood up straight waiting for him to speak.

"Isabella, Chelsea. You will be in an experimental, advanced team of thieves" Aro announced looking please with himself. I raised an eyebrow curiously as Chelsea straightened out her clothes.

"Thieves? Like heists and stuff?" I asked wondering what on earth they would need a team like that for? I assumed most of them would have powers.

"How do you think we get money?" Aro giggled as my realization kicked in. I frowned as he pointed to a iron door which was labelled, 'Task Force M'.

 **EDPOV**

We all sat in the lounge as Jasper ran over the plans to destroy the Volturi once and for all. Tanya was comfortably under my arm as her scent teased my nose, I tightened my grip on her wanting her as close as possible. "Have we got the complete rundown of the place? Like security before we reach there?" Rosalie's curious and knowing voice ripped me away from Tanya's alluring eyes. Jasper shifted before pinching the bridge of his nose tightly like he was thinking.

"I vaguely remember Aro setting up a round of guards just at the edge of Volturra" Eleazer leaned forward as Carmen rubbed his back soothingly whilst Kate was snuggled into a focused looking Garrett. "We should get the wolves on the first round of protection which won't altar our plans!" Eleazer said thoughtfully. Jasper frowned taking his suggestion into consideration.

"What about Jake and Seth? They won't wanna do that if they think there is even a slight risk of Bella dying?" I spoke up thinking back to all the times that I had stopped Bella from seeing Jacob. And how many times he had saved her when I had failed; Seth on the other hand was just purely a good kid, we used to be great friends despite the vampire/wolf hatred that supposedly ran through our veins. "And Leah wouldn't let us bring Seth or Jake without her by their side?" I added. Leah was very protective of her brother Seth as well as her boyfriend Jacob, her thoughts were always harder to read than anyone else's-aside from Bella's.

"We can put Maggie, Senna and Zafrina in for Jake, Leah and Seth?" Esme suggested quietly, I winced at my mothers tone. She had never liked conflict; much like Carlisle, they just wanted us to live in peace and not live up to our sour reputation about being soulless monsters. I had already lived up to that stereotype more than once. Tanya was like my chance to move on and have a new life.

"That's good. Lets run through the plan once more, Jasper?" Carlisle gestured to Jasper to give us the rundown again, I knew that there was a strong possibility of family members dying in this operation, but it was for Bella. Even if I had done unforgivable things to her. Jasper cleared his throat and began, pointing to different parts of the blueprints as he spoke.

"Okay, Stage one: Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Senna, Zafrina along with Sam, Paul and Jared will take on the first round of guards by the Volturi boarders, Jared will howl signalling to us its all clear, Jake, Leah and Seth will patrol the area twice before we pass through. Stage two: Carlisle and Eleazer will take out the guards that patrol the east and west doors, Tanya and Edward will take out the two guards that patrol the inner west and east wing whilst I take out the main desk girl, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carmen will follow up through the East and West wing halls whilst we go through main desk area. Stage Three: Jake will distract Aro as Seth and Leah take out the Volturi people in the rooms at the side, Kate and Garrett will take out Aro's personal guards. And the rest will follow." Jasper said looking at everyone in turn.

"Lets do this" Garrett said Cooley.


	25. Chasing You Anywhere Woman

**_Song: You Don't Own Me by Grace_**

 **BPOV**

Chelsea and I slowly walked into through the iron door to be pleasantly surprised. Inside there was a quiet classical music playing, Black leather couches were place in the centre of the room with a Moroccan carpet underneath on the dark oak floorboards, There was two lamps set on dim making the place feel homely, the huge plasma television was hung on the wall in front of the couches. The open plan kitchen was a few inches away from the lounging area, it had white marble sides, a huge black fridge with a built in oven beside it, the kitchen lights were on, the pale blue cupboards were all closed and clean. There was a blonde man watching television on the leather couches along with another man who was bright ginger sharpening a knife, two girls were in the kitchen talking quietly but they all stopped to look at us. "The hell are you?" the ginger haired man shot up and stormed his way to us, I growled at his rudeness glared at him...he paused momentarily then began chuckling. "You must be Bella and Chelsea, right?" the ginger man laughed.

"And you are?" I asked with the same rudeness he had originally used with me; the blonde haired man stood up with a comforting smile-he looked at Chelsea with fascination then smiled widely again.

"I'm Callum-you can call me Cal" the ginger one announced proudly then continued, "this is Michael" he pointed to the blondie who waved politely before slipping his hands into his pockets, "and those are the twins!" Callum nodded to the two girls in the kitchen who were staring at us with there freakishly purple eyes-they looked scary but somehow I knew they didn't want to come across that way, "Introduce yourselves girlies!" Callum teased before flopping down on the couch again-not much seemed to faze him. Michael stepped forward slightly.

"I am Kalani" the girl closest to us said with a high pitched Italian accent, she had deep red hair that was slightly wavy going down to her breasts, her long necklaces settled in the middle of her breasts as they sparkled in the light, she had black eyeliner and eyeshadow that suited her purple eyes and perfect skin. "This is my sister Kylie, she does not talk much" Kalani smiled slightly but it looked like she struggled to do so. Kyle had black hair with green streaks running through it-it was down to her waist, her eyes were purple with black eyeliner and the same eyeshadow, she wore red lipstick, her rings shone brightly in the kitchen lights and her nails were painted green-if it weren't for the hair I wouldn't of been able to tell them apart. "Would you like some soup?" Kalani offered nicely as her sister stuck close to her side-Chelsea accepted but I declined so I could check the rest of this weird situation out. I sat down gently next to Callum who smiled smoothly at me.

"So, what do you guys do exactly?" I said feeling slightly impatient and annoyed about how disconcerted they were with being here.

"We all have something special about us, if Aro's guards fail to protect the Volturi that's where we come in, we steal the money with as less killing as possible-less suspicion!" Callum informed me, I leaned back slightly beginning to relax; I folded y arms in deep thought. Callum called Kalani, Kylie and Chelsea over to the couch area, Chelsea sat sweetly next to Michael who looked pleased whilst Kalani sat next to her with Kylie sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her. "I think you should get to know us, my full names Callum Johnson and I was from Miami; I got turned during a cross fire with the Volturi and my old family who kept me human for a while and I joined them-pretty sweet life if you ask me!" Callum rambled on a bit until Michael cleared his throat.

"I'm Michael Adams, I was from Worcester in Britain" his British accent hit me like a wave of salty water where as Chelsea was drooling all over him, "I just happened to witness Jack the Ripper killing his first victim-he stabbed me and left so I was turned by Caius. I followed them here and I have lived here ever since!" Michael said with his hands clasped together. I could tell he was the responsible figure around here.

"Kylie and I are Volturi born...that means we were an experimental trail, we are Aro's daughters." Kalani stated nervously-I was shocked. Aro, with a daughter? It didn't seem right, then again if it was for his benefit then I could understand why he did what he did. "We all have powers that brought us here, You see, Kyle breaths a highly flammable gas that I then set on fire which suffocates whatever thing we want, Michael can turn invisible and has the ability to have any persons fingerprints, Callum slow down time and speed it up-even change certain things...what can you do?" Kalani asked looking genuinely intrigued.

"I have the power of Ice, fire and Nature, I pray on people almost like a snake if you will...and Chelsea...?" I trailed off, what did Chelsea do? I hadn't even bothered to ask-truth be told I didn't really like her. She was like an annoying fly that wouldn't stop buzzing around and leave even if a window was open.

"Oh, uh...I can make any reflective surface into a portal to any destination that I choose" Chelsea revealed. Everyone seemed really interested and to be honest-so was I, but I didn't want to give her any of my attention. I missed my cowboy, Jasper. "So, what is the club even for?" Chelsea said as I folded my arms, irritated by her voice already...for some reason I just did not like her. Michael clasped his hands together over his crossed legs and spoke with his elegant British voice that reminded me of the male version of Siri.

"The Club, more commonly known as Club Devil Deal, is partially used for entertainment purposes but is also where most of the deals are made" he said matter-of-factly. I clearly looked like I needed more information because he continued, "Aro has a son that was also part of the experimental trials that Kalani and Kylie were created in, he is the second in command here-he makes deals with suppliers, sponsors, gun men and some people who are out of their place in the Volturi high-archery" he explained. I nodded understanding a little bit more, "this place does not run by itself...that would be illogical. We all have selected jobs to do. I go out and retrieve information and tips for the Volturi, Kalani and Kylie sing at Club Devil Deal and Callum is a personal security guard for Aro's son. I also mix with the human side of the Volturi." Michael finished with a small smile. I began to understand more about the vast and complicated system that was the Volturi-I never even knew there was a human side. Then, a robotic female voice sounded smoothly from the speakers.

"Isabella Whitlock and Chelsea Vanushka please report to your duties at CDD, Isabella Whitlock and Chelsea Vanushka please report to your duties at CDD" It repeated itself, the voice reminded me of the woman who works at the main desk when you first enter the main building. Chelsea and I said goodbye before we retreated to the Club; we descended the stairs and were hit with the loud sound of music, the smell of alcohol and people chatting. Once more, we both got up on stage and did our work-suddenly I saw Callum in a black suit following a jet black haired man who was wearing a flashy golden suit, he was covered in tattoos and held a cane although he wasn't elderly. The all passed through the beaded curtains and into the private area that I had been attacked in, Callum dragged out a sign and hung it on the wall it read, 'Reserved for B.O.S.S'. I jumped off stage leaving Chelsea on there; I snuck quietly to the beaded curtain-inside was a room full of mirrors with a circular couch which was also golden. They all sat down apart from Callum who was holding a nervous looking woman by the collar of her clothes, he pushed her onto the couch where she quickly sat up straight with a frightened smile as she put her clothes right again.

"Heyyyyyy, Cassandra. How are you my sweet?" the jet black haired mans voice came out as a hiss-I still didn't know his name, "I always enjoy these... _precious_ moments with you, hahaha!" his laughed ran up my spine but somehow pulled me in deeper. The woman's hands were shaking, she was most definitely human.

"I-it-s good to see you Boss" she stuttered her way through her sentence, Callum gave her a sympathetic look until he saw me peaking-his eyes widened and he looked angry but worried. He did his best not to draw any attention to himself. Or me. The man laughed again.

"Oh Cassandra, you know you can call me Hans. We are best of fwends!" he said in a fake girly voice, his face soon turned stone cold as he slowly leaned forward towards her...he was human too. How could a human be so scary? He pulled out a gun from his jacket and nudged Callum like he was proud of the gun, "this ones a real keeper ain't she Cal?" Hans grinned and in a flash shot the woman in the head leaving a burning smell float through the club, "I meant the gun not Cassandra!" Hans laughed manically the slumped. He took a swig of his whiskey, "you know Cal, you friend Isabella is so beautiful. Especially when she thinks I cannot see her" Hans threw his glass at my; I dodged and was about to run when an alarm sounded and the same robotic voice channelled through the club.

"Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert. Task Force M please report to Aro's throne room, Task Force M please report to Aro's throne room" the robotic voice ended and the alarm stopped. The music shut off and everyone began returning to their rooms-it must be a protocol they have to follow; Callum grabbed me by the elbow and hoisted me up the stairs with Chelsea trailing behind. We were met with Michael and the twins standing up top looking serious. We all ran to Aro's room and stood in our allocated places: The twin stood either side of the far corners of the room, Michael turned invisible and stood by the door so if it would open he would be behind it, Callum stood directly in front of the doors, Chelsea and I stood either side of Aro's throne. "Task Force M: Your orders are kill on sight, your orders are Kill on sight" that robotic voice sounded making me jump. We all waited in silence.

 **CPOV  
** We were so close to gaining Bella back, we all stood ready behind the huge oak doors that harboured Aro, Caius and Marcus. We had killed the door guards and were ready to bust in, "If we survive this, I'll follow you anywhere woman" I heard Garrett say to Kate confidently.

"Now you tell me" she replied. Jasper pushed open the doors and was met with a ginger haired boy who scooted out of the way which seemed odd...and there was. Chelsea? I didn't have time to think as I was suddenly punched in the face as Edward was knocked to his feet-we couldn't see whoever was doing it though; I saw two girls I remember: Kalani and Kylie, I was there for their experimental birth. Kylie exhaled purple gas which fogged the room and Kalani clicked her fingers setting it a light.

"STOP!" Bella screeched. The mist cleared and the Volturi looked rather confused; Bella ran towards us and right into Jasper's arms-he hugged her tightly as we all surrounded her with love and welcoming's. I then turned to face her: Chelsea.

"Father?" her Russian accent made me both sad and happy, "is it really you?" she asked uncertainly. I nodded and opened my own arms which welcomed her into a tight embrace. She smiled giddily as I pulled her closer to me, I had missed her for so many decades! Esme looked shocked but had a warm smile on her face as she saw us. Suddenly a loud robotic voice sounded from speakers in the room.

"Alert terminated. Alert terminated. Return to your stations, return to your stations" it ended with a ding sound. I turned to see Bella kissing Jasper happily, I smiled. "Task Force M, please return with your guests to your quarters, please return with your guests to your quarters". The ginger haired man lead us all into a well furnished room with a light sound of piano playing. We all finally sat down.

"Everyone, this is Callum" Bella pointed to the ginger haired man who waved goofily, "Michael" Bella moved on to a well dressed blonde haired man, "the twins: Kalani and Kylie, and Chelsea" Bella said the name Chelsea like it was a burden but I did not dwell over it.

"Chelsea its so good to see you again!" I said excitedly as the happy tears pooled in her eyes, I smiled and hugged her once more. Emmett kissed Rose on the head who then turned to Bella. Everyone began to settle in and await on what we should do. Callum was sharpening a knife as Bella wondered over and whispered something too low for me to hear; they took themselves off into the kitchen. The muttered for awhile before returning to the lounge area. Suddenly there was a knock on the steel door. Michael opened it politely to reveal a jet black haired man who wore a flashy golden suit-Hans.

"I came for the little family reunion! Not with you two creeps" Hans laughed at the twins who were technically his sisters, "daddy was gonna kill you all but! Since I like Cal, and Isabella is too pretty to waste, I pulled a few guts and made and arrangement!" Hans clapped startling Esme who cuddled anxiously into my side, "Carlisle! Its good to see you. Did you get blonder?" Hans laughed at his own joke then continued, "Isabella will be my personal dancer and you will all live and work here!" Hans announced as he picked up an apple. We all agreed hastily, "now, I need Callum and Isabella-I gotta couple of people to entertain" he said with a wide grin; Bella left Jasper's side reluctantly along with Callum. Before they left Hans stopped at the door and pinched Bella's behind as she protested loudly; Jasper ran after her only to have the steel door slammed in his face.

 **ESPOV  
** "She will be in good order Mr. Whitlock. If Hans has taken a liking to her she will not be harmed" Michael's British voice said knowingly as Jasper paced, "until her return, would you care for a beverage?" he asked nicely. Jasper snapped at him as a warning to go away. I returned my focus back to Chelsea and Carlisle.

"I missed you so much when you left" Chelsea said sadly, "Mother also missed you, she was sad all of the time. You have a lovely family" Chelsea stated looking around at everyone; I sat up proudly as she spoke to Carlisle, "what is your name?" she asked me leaning forward slightly. I smiled gently as I placed my hand on Carlisle's leg to reassure him.

"I'm Esme, its so good to meet you Chelsea!" I smiled as I pulled her into a motherly hug, "you look so much like my husband!" I joked as her smile reminded me of Carlisle. I began to wonder if her and Bella had gotten on-I knew how jealous and self-conscious Bella could get. Michael sat pleasantly down next to Chelsea who tucked her hair behind her ear, she began chatting to Michael so I took it upon myself to ask, "You never told me you had a daughter...a-and a wife too?" I said slightly horrified that he was in fact already married. Carlisle looked panicked.

"Esme, Darling. I wanted desperately to forget about my marriage and the things I had lost, I love you Esme not Margo!" he insisted but it hurt that he had remembered her name after all these years with me.

"What about the things I lost? You remember her name like its the name of your favourite candy!" I said feeling worried that after all this time together he would be thinking of someone else! I moved to Rosalie and Emmett who comforted me as Carlisle looked distressed without me there; maybe I had over reacted but we tell each other everything! Why would he not say something if he didn't have anything to hide? "Is everyone okay?" I asked not forgetting my duty as a mother.

"We're fine mom. I just wanna see Belly boo!" Emmett whined like a boy, but I too wanted to see her. I had come all this way to get my daughter back and I had seen her for five minutes until she was crudely whisked away again! It felt unfair but I knew that life here was far worse for Bella than it was us...


	26. Calypso

_**Song: Super Freak by Rick James**_

 **BPOV**

As soon as Cal, Hans and I shut the steel door we got into formation. Hans told me where he would like me to be at all times when we walk; Cal walked directly behind Hans whilst his other two guards stood either side of him, he mumbled happily when I stood still so he could inspect me properly-he flicked his hands out to look at his golden watch, he smiled like he was pleased with the time. He twirled on strand of my curly mahogany hair and chuckled, "ooo this looks pretty" he teased. I saw Cal tense slightly like he was nervous, I sucked in a silent breath as Hans continued to let his eyes roam my body, "Now! I give everyone a little nickname: Callum is GN-ginger ninja! Skinny over there is Long Neck. And he is Townie because he's new" Hans explained elaborately with hand gestures to each person and wild eyes.

"So? What's mine?" I said rudely, he did not deserve my respect or trust for that matter! Hans tightened up his loose tie and chuckled evilly. He approached me and held his hand out to the man he had named Townie, the man plopped a shiny sharp knife into his hand. I looked at him confused whilst Callum put a comforting hand on my shoulder like he knew what was coming...I didn't move or protest, I stayed stock still with an unbothered expression.

"You see, your gonna learn how things work round here...you work for me. You dance for me. You kill for me. You serve me!" Hans shouted the last part in my face as he waved the knife around manically; I raised my eyebrows and stepped back slightly but I bumped into Callum who looked regretful but didn't move. "You hurt me baby, can I hurt you?" he grinned as he pressed the cold knife to my cheek just below my eye. He put more pressure on it until I winced as the dark red blood seeped out plopping on the floor-I knew that because of my powers I didn't heal like a vampire. I healed like a human. "You might need that stitched up!" Hans laughed wheezily as he turned on his heel and continued down the long hallway to the familiar staircase that lead to Club Devil Deal which seemed more appropriate for the circumstances. "Oh! Sweetie, your nickname is Calypso". Hans clapped and the guards by the stairs parted and we passed through. The familiar music hit me like a wave and the distinctive chatter channelled through the club; we moved through the beaded curtains and sure enough Callum hung up the sign which said, 'Reserved for B.O.S.S'. Hans sat down with his legs crossed and Callum sat beside him like they were best pals.

"Yo Boss, Cannon and Daemon brought in one of the dead wolves" Cal spoke up, I jerked my head in their direction...a wolf? It wouldn't be Jake, Leah or Seth would it? Hans scratched his chin like he was thinking, "No one knows who it was but Big A is doing some tests on it" Cal continued, I assumed 'Big A' was a nickname for Aro. I wondered how Hans and Callum remembered all these nicknames? I suddenly realised this wasn't just a room, it was also another club. It was fancier than CDD; it had golden chains dangling from the ceiling with a cage in the middle of the dancefloor which people were going crazy one-the bar was big with a vast array of alcohol covering the oak shelves, the music was blasting so I guessed that this place was soundproof. The song was Super Freak.

"Calypso! Go dance for me baby!" Hans purred, I jumped over the couch and through the deceptive mirror door. Some people stopped to look at me and others didn't take any notice; I began dancing against the cage and the people actually liked it! A man who looked weirdly familiar was dancing up against me, I soon remembered who he was! It was Charles-the guy who attacked me in Club DD, I growled but knew I would not be allowed to stop; I decided to play his dirty game...I growled as I grinned, I put out my leg so I was gently pushing him away in the chest, then I slowly lowered my leg so it stopped just above his bulging sack. I giggled and kicked him in the balls but flipped over as I did to keep up my performance. I then saw a black man enter the private room and sit opposite Hans on the golden couch, I slithered over carefully and entered the room closing the mirror door-Hans clicked his fingers and pointed to his lap, so I begrudgingly sat down on his lap with my legs outstretched to look appealing like Callum had told me. "Hmmm, how are you Telano? Are you good?" Hans asked the man known as Telano as he stroked my back slowly making me feel uncomfortable.

"Imma good Boss. I wanna ask, who's ya new girl?" Telano eyed my up as he lifted his sunglasses and winked at me, I looked back in disgust and growled quietly-I was so tired of be objectified! Hans chuckled mischievously as he brought his lips to my ears and whispered softly.

"Kill him, Calypso" Hans chuckled like a boy on Christmas. I smiled slightly satisfied with being able to kill at least one jackass! I jumped up off Hans lap and onto Telano who looked surprised but happy; I kissed his ear then bit his savagely, he yelped as I pushed my hand into his chest as the ice that was shooting from my hand and slowly covered his entire body-freezing him to death. Hans laughed loudly and punched Callum in the arm in a friendly manner, Callum moved Telano but Hans stopped him, "HAHAH! Callum keep him! He's cute!" Hans said goofily as Callum slid a frozen Telano across to Hans who slumped his arm around him with a satisfied sigh. "Okay, Calypso, GN, go back to Task Force M. I'm gonna have some fun!" Hans giggled as we both hurried out of there and up the stairs.

 **JPOV**

Bella burst through the door and I swooped her up into my arms as she kissed me passionately, I had missed my Bella so much since she had been stolen from me! I sat down on the leather armchair whilst Bella took her rightful place in my lap, she smiled with her pearly white teeth and kissed me nose softly. "I missed you Cowboy" she whispered with her forehead leaning against mine, "thanks for saving me Major" she giggled slightly as did I. I kissed her deeply but gently-she sighed in relief at our kiss, like she had missed this comforting feeling just like I had. I saw Michael and Chelsea sat close together chatting away; I smiled knowingly, they were so into each other, Garrett and Kate were slow dancing jokingly to the sound of the piano which Edward was now playing with Tanya sat beside him, Carlisle and Esme were reading an old book they'd found, Rosalie and Emmett were sat next to Bella and I.

"Bella its so good to be with you again!" Rosalie said honestly as she held Bella's hand with a soft smile, "Emmett actually stopped talking when you left!" Rosalie said in a fake shocked voice to tease him, I chuckled looking at Emmett's pouty face.

"No waay!" Bella threw her hand over her mouth in fake disbelief which made Rosalie giggle; I sighed contently. Chelsea suddenly came over-probably to introduce herself. Bella glared at her as she sat down next to us with a welcoming smile that kinda looked like Carlisle's, I knew she was his daughter but still.

"Hi! I am Chelsea! It is great to meet you!" Chelsea said happily, I shook her hand as did Emmett. Rosalie smiled and waved slightly and Bella just looked disgusted, maybe something had happened between them? I frowned sensing Bella's dislike for Chelsea-I glanced at Rosalie who seemed to notice too. "Bella you didn't tell me about your amazing Boyfriend!" I winced as Chelsea rambled on about me; Bella's fist curled into balls and she shot off from my lap and turned to her.

"Listen Blondie. Maybe I didn't make this clear, I don't like you. Stay away from me, okay?" Bella grunted as she stormed into the open plan kitchen and began talking to Callum. Chelsea looked hurt, Michael looked concerned and Carlisle looked annoyed. Michael quickly hurried to Chelsea and made sure she was okay, he sat her down and handed her a glass of water; Carlisle walked over to Bella and I couldn't help but feel that this wasn't going to be. "What do you want?" Bella asked him as he approached her.

"Isabella! What did Chelsea ever do to you?" Carlisle asked angrily at her tone. Everyone looked over at them with curiosity. Bella laughed sarcastically.

"You never told me a thing about her! She just thinks she can walk in on my life and we'd be besties?!" Bella yelled, Esme stood behind Carlisle making sure he was remaining calm, Callum frowned as he stood a little in front of Bella-I could tell he felt protective of her in a brother sister way.

"She's my daughter!" Carlisle said trying to be reasonable, Bella suddenly threw away her intimidating appearance and looked genuinely hurt; Bella stared down at the floor and scuffed her foot along the wooden floor like she was nervous. I slowly walked to her but Rosalie tugged on my shirt and shook her head as if to tell me that we should stay out of this.

"What does that make me? And Rosalie? Are we not your daughters now that _she_ is here?" Bella asked dumbfounded. Rosalie's face turned sour as she realised Chelsea was sat next to her...Rosalie quickly stood up and stood next to Bella indicating she was on her side. Carlisle stuttered lost for words at Bella's assumption. He was about to answer when Hans unlocked the steel door and sauntered in; everyone paused, Edward's piano playing stopped abruptly and Kalani stopped cooking. Hans's footsteps echoed as silence filled the room making it seem empty, he clasped his hands together and pointed to the lounge are-he obviously wanted us all to sit there, we all sat down and waited for his big announcement.

"Okay! We have all decided about what you uh, proper jobs will be here!" Hans winked at Rosalie who hissed back, I saw Bella trace her fingers over a cut that started bleeding again-it was on her face just below her eye on her cheek. Hans snapped his fingers and one of his guards began stitching up Bella's bleeding cut. "Carlisle: You will be a doctor at the experimental centre. Esme, Tanya and Rosalie: You will cook in kitchen P. Emmett: You will be Club Devil Deals head security guard. Jasper: You will be the new bartender at CDD and fighting instructor at the experimental centre. Kate, Garrett: You will work with Jasper" Hans finished handing out our job cards and then took his leave. I was happy that I was working in the same place as Bella, I could make sure she was okay instead of constantly worrying myself.

 **RPOV**

I couldn't deny it-I was a little angry at Carlisle after his and Bella's fight. I know that he hasn't seen Chelsea in forever and she is his biological daughter, but that doesn't mean he can kick the rest of us to the curb like we were nothing! I could easily tell that Bella was fuming because her eyes were a bright orange indicating she was thinking of using her fire power as she mercilessly scrubbed the dishes; Jasper came behind her and gently rubbed her sides comfortingly as whispered into her ear, this seemed to calm her down. She kissed him momentarily before continuing with the dishes, Jasper smirked then turned around and turn the stereo on-it blasted out a song which was worth dancing to. I watched amused as Jasper grabbed Bella's hand and spun her round so she was facing him, she giggled and they both danced. Bella propped her self up on the side and teased him with her hands, Jasper picked her up and they danced like professionals. I giggled so Emmett too picked me up and began to dance with me...soon everyone was dancing along with us. I laughed loudly in joy as Emmett continued to spin me around, Bella hopped up on the kitchen side and suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion. Her hair was effortlessly flicked in that sexy way, her red lipstick complimented her pearly white smile and Jasper held her hand as she flipped over to him again. Time resumed to normal and the track ended.

"Woah! Anyone else see things in slow motion?" I asked bewildered and filled with adrenaline. Callum started to chuckle as everyone nodded comfirming that they had experienced the same thing. "What?" I asked him causing his laughter to end.

"That was me" he confessed, I looked at him confused where as Bella just looked like this was totally normal for her-which I suppose it was. "I have the ability to slow down and speed up time, I thought it'd be funny and, DAMN! I was right!" Callum's loud laughter caused us to laugh too. But our fun never lasted long...Alice and Irina opened our door and stood with grins on their trashy faces. I growled along with my whole family-but Jasper lost his shit! He pounced up and again time seemed to slow down...Carlisle and Emmett-in slow motion-held a snarling Jasper back from attacking. Once they had a firm hold of him time was normal again; I glared at Callum, "Hey! I can't let you guys attack two Volturi members!" Callum excused himself and flopped down on the couch sulking.

"Jazz! Dontcha miss me?" Alice laughed whilst Irina avoided Tanya and Kate's eyes, "look Irina! Its the 'sparky tiwns'!" Alice pointed at Kalani and Kylie but also gave Emmett the stank eye, she must've heard Emmett call Tanya and Kate that when they first came to us-that seemed like such a long time ago now...Bella, Michael and Callum stepped forward protectively.

"Give it up Alice!" Callum said like he was bored of all their antics.

"It is quite unfair to treat people like that" Michael added with his posh British voice which sounded quite funny when he was mad.

"Shouldn't you be banging someone else's husband pixie?" Bella said thirdly. Ouch-that was a good comeback. I stifled a laugh when I saw Alice's smug face droop and she suddenly looked embarrassed. Alice cleared her throat and put her hands on her skinny ratty hips, she turned her tiny nose up at her.

"Shouldn't you be getting raped?!" Alice laughed, Jasper growled at her as a warning. Irina looked ashamed with everything that was going on, but I didn't have time to process this because Bella had replied. Bella laughed back at her.

"Well, You'd have to let it happen first" Bella said smugly. Emmett burst into howling fits of laughter; Jasper smiled proudly at Bella's strength and courage when standing up to the pixie. Michael had his arm around Chelsea, Esme and Carlisle were standing ready, Kate and Garrett were hugging each other possessively. "What did you come here for Alice?" Bella finally asked having enough with all this childishness! Alice folded her arms and didn't speak, Irina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You have been assigned a mission Bella" Irina asked, we all looked at her strangely, "Aro wants you to assassinate Telano's father and steal his private documents on the future deals. Here's a file of all the info you'll need about him, Aro will be keeping tabs on you as you carry out the mission-a live stream of your mission will also be available to watch here. You must do it tomorrow!" Irina ordered and dragged a stroppy Alice outside, she slammed the door after she passed Bella the brown file that had a big red stamp on it saying, 'confidential'.


	27. Angels vs Cowboys

_**Song: Standing in the rain by Action Bronson and Dan Auerbach**_

 **JPOV**

We were all returning to our usual places in our new home: Carlisle and Esme were sat on the armchair that they used as a substitute for their loveseat, Kate and Garrett were making everyone coffee which had a special ingredient so we could taste it, Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs spending some 'quality time' together, Edward was teaching Tanya some songs on the piano, Kalani and Kylie were sat with Callum on the huge leather couch, Michael and Chelsea were playing chess in the middle of the lounge area, Bella was slumped on the couch avoiding reading the file on the assassination and I was still stood at the door. I smiled sadly at my Angel's worried face; I walked over to her and set aside the file on the kitchen side, I sat next to her with my arm wrapping her in a comforting embrace. "Try not to worry bout it Angel" I kissed her forehead as she glanced over at Carlisle who narrowly avoided her gaze-Bella looked at the floor then lovingly at me.

"Its just...Chelsea is so perfect. What's Carlisle going to think of me when I have to kill someone for the Volturi?" Bella blurted with her head in her hands, Carlisle's head shot up when he heard this. Esme sighed unhappy that Carlisle had made Bella this upset. "How is someone like me going to compete with someone like Chelsea?" Bella huffed then folded her arms angrily, she stared at Chelsea who moved her pawn thoughtfully as Michael gazed at her with fascination.

"Angel, Carlisle's just feeling a little guilty about leaving his daughter behind all those years ago. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore!" I tried to reassure her but it seemed like it was useless. I saw Carlisle look sadly at Chelsea then Bella like it was a choice. "Bella, Carlisle shouldn't have to choose between you and Chelsea. He just wants to love you both" I added trying to help out Carlisle's case-he looked thankful that I was trying to help him. Bella sighed like she knew I was right but she didn't have time to reply because the robotic voice channelled through our mini house.

"Master Aro is arriving at the Task Force M Facility in five minutes, Master Aro is arriving at the Task Force M Facility in five minutes" The female Robotic voice ended and Rosalie and Emmett jogged downstairs looking worried. We all gathered in the lounge preparing for Aro's entrance into our facility, Bella clutched the to her chest as the door opened widely to reveal Aro, Marcus, Caius and Marcus. They all filed in with their cloaks trailed behind them creating an ominous feel to the facility, Bella tensed nervously as did I; I just wanted to protect her, but I knew that I couldn't always do that.

"Alice has come to us with some concerns my dear Isabella" Aro began with his bell like creepy voice; Bella looked irritated and tired-I saw Callum rise slowly, he bowed before he sat next to Bella. I was glad he was protective of her, I knew that they had a good bond before I came. "She was quite upset Isabella" Aro cleared his throat as Bella shot up angrily. I stood with her attempting to calm her down, Kate nudged Garrett who took one look at the situation and put her behind him, Edward told Tanya to continue playing whilst he assed the situation-everyone just wanted to protect everyone.

"She came in and was rude! What the hell was I supposed to do?" Bella raised her voice slightly and Carlisle stood up to try to tell Bella to be calm, "Sit down old man!" Bella yelled. Carlisle looked shocked and actually sat down again; Bella was panting from anger, I think too much had happened today, "you know what? Fuck you!" Bella pointed to Carlisle, "Fuck you!" she moved on to Chelsea. "And Fuck. You" Bella thrust her finger into Aro's chest. The room was silent before Aro spoke with authority.

"Isabella. I will not tolerate whores stepping out of place!" He screamed in her face-she cowered slightly before he threw her sideways into the kitchen wall. I was about to attack but time seemed to slow down again...Callum! Aro, Caius and Marcus left closing the steel door behind them. Time was normal again. Kate and Garrett helped a coughing Bella up, I rushed over to her to make sure she was okay; physically-she wasn't hurt but emotionally-she was drained. Bella began to cry helpless tears, I frowned with concern as I picked her up and carried her into our bedroom. I let her cry out her pain into my shirt as we lay down together on our metal framed bed. It wasn't plush or nice-it was military like.

"Jasper?" Bella mumbled into my chest. I felt her hot tears begin to die down and I smiled at her; she bottled things up too often-I wouldn't be surprised if she was upset about the Incident with Edward. I continued to stroke her hair calmingly as life resumed downstairs.

"Yes Angel?" I replied with a kiss on her forehead, I began mindlessly twirling her curls as she spoke-for some reason this comforted me in a way I knew no one else could provide for me.

"I just want my Dad back-not Charlie, Carlisle! I was so mean to him and he probably hates me now" I knew Carlisle would be able to hear her from downstairs so I let her speak, "I just wanted to feel like I was his little girl. And Chelsea is blood! What am I? Some leech that he can't get rid of? He's always been there for me and I can never repay him! Chelsea can repay him with her fucking presence! I don't know what to do anymore Jasper. So much is going on that I feel as if I'm swallowing water. I can't breath because all the responsibilities I have are suffocating me. I'm just not strong enough anymore Jasper-I have been used so much that I'm worthless!" I let her pour her heart out but in the end it broke mine. How could she feel like this and not tell me? I felt the overwhelming guilt consuming me, she had always been there for me. And to think this was all going on whilst she had no family around her or anyone she knew! I was grateful for Callum; they were as close as Rosalie and her but I could tell they were protective of each other-in some ways they were the original Task Force M.

"Angel you aren't worthless. Shit happens, people die. Assholes will come and go but you will always be mine" I lifted up her chin with my thumb so her eyes melted into mine like stars by the sun..."Don't bottle things up anymore. Tell someone-even if it isn't me" I reassured her. Bella's hiccups reduced to irregular breathing and with my help she was calming down; I knew our jobs would need us soon so I tried to make sure she was absolutely okay before we left.

 **BPOV  
** I slipped on my dress that I was wearing for work as everyone else began to get ready.

 _Bella's dress for tonight:_ _profile pic._

I suddenly realised that I hadn't read that file yet, and I had to do it tomorrow! I legged it downstairs, almost crashed into Callum and clung onto the kitchen counter as the speed caught up with me; I grabbed the file and slowly sat down on the couch-no one was downstairs because they were all getting ready. I was nervous to open it, its like being picked to open Pandora's box or something...I had killed people before but this was different. I had never killed an innocent person then stole something of his-I would also have to make it look like a human could've done it, so no ice, fire or nature I guessed. I opened the file and cautiously read what my task was and what I needed to get.

 **TOP SECRET**

 _Isabella Whitlock-Hale must assassinate: Gerald Telano Fitzburg_

 _You must steal three important documents that will give us the rights to future deals. If you are caught you are terminated, If you fail you are terminated, if you disobey you are terminated. There are hydrotropic lasers at the first door, you must find your way out of them. _

_There are security camera's on stairs A and B. You must not be seen on these surveillance camera's. If you are on CCTV you will be terminated. Each set of stairs and the centre lift has two guards-kill them. Each one will have a key card to a specific part of the building, one will be the Targets office. Do not leave any fingerprints behind-if you do so you will be terminated. You can not uncover the secrets of our kind, this means no biting and prevent use of your power. You must kill like a human; failure to do so and you will be terminated. _

_Your mission must be completed by midnight tomorrow, if we learn otherwise you will be terminated. Report back to us as soon as you renter the Volturi building; once we have checked and cleared your mission you must return back to your Duties. You can leave for your mission whenever you like but you must wear this head set before you leave. Choose one specific person that you will remain in contact with using this headset. _

_Date: 30/07/2017_

 _Name: Isabella Whitlock-Hale_

 _Commander: Master Aro_

 _Head set communicator: Michael Adams_

I took in a deep breath and began to worry about my Task, terminated? That word was mentioned a lot in the file...I could feel my anxiety build up and I felt like no one was here. My breathing became faster as I ran upstairs hearing nothing and seeing no one; I burst open Callum's bedroom door-he was putting his shirt on then his blazer for his suite. I obviously looked panicked because he turned to me with a concerned expression, I felt the hot tears begin to pool in my eyes as I ran over my mission over and over again in my head; Callum pulled me in, sitting me on the bed and waiting for me to calm down. I smiled gratefully his way, he ran his ginger hair through his fingers once and smiled, "Look Bells, I ain't gonna be easy on you. Your gon have to do this shit more than once, just do what ya have to do to survive, kay?" Callum said putting his hand on my shoulder exposing a huge scar on this forearm that looked like it had been burnt a long time ago. He noticed my glancing at his arm and rolled his sleeve up carefully showing the white pasty scar that had eaten away some of his muscle, "It took a long time to get Hans to trust me. He ain't such a bad guy-just screwed up is all" Callum admitted as I ran my fingers slowly over the scar, "he said I was gettin distracted by a girl who used to work here. He killed her and I got this baby from tryna stop it. Don't stand in his way Bells, it never ends well." Callum finished with sad eyes and a weak smile-he rolled his sleeve down and together we walked out and downstairs to where the others were patiently waiting.

"Where you working today, Cowboy?" I asked as I prodded his nose jokingly; he chuckled as he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, I could see Cal nod as he smiled in my direction. Cal was right, if I wanted to be moderately happy here I would do as I was told and not stand in the way of the system.

"I'm workin at the bar, Angel" Jasper kissed my nose back then twirled me around playfully. I giggled-Rosalie walked over with a small smile; I was worried for her because I wouldn't be anywhere remotely near where she was working, but then again she had Esme and Tanya which was a positive and a negative. I guess this is what it would be like for as long as we had to stay here...that thought scared me a little. "Rosalie the housewife, has a ring to it don't it?" Jasper teased lightly about her job in the kitchen. Rosalie whacked him playfully round the head as she giggled.

"Jasper the bus boy, sounds familiar?" Rosalie fired back with a smug smile, Jasper rubbed the back of his head with a defeated smile. I rolled my eyes and hugged them both like I wouldn't be here tomorrow which may be right if the mission doesn't go well. Eventually we all set off to our jobs, as we stood outside waiting for Emmett to lock the steel door, Hans approached-wearing a purple suit this time-waving at us goofily; I decided that he was definitely the joker round here, he man hugged Cal and that's when I realised that Hans was probably the only family he had around here. "Wakadoo at twelve o'clock!" Rosalie whispered in my ear, I tried to stifle my laugh.

"Calypso! Come on baby!" Hans called for me, I kissed Jasper quickly before I walked over to Hans; Hans frowned like a puppy when he saw that I was Jasper's, "Well Major, your a lucky man. I must be fuckin irish!" Hans laughed loudly as we walked away.


	28. Poison

_**Song: Pity Party by Melanie Martinez**_

 **Callum's POV**

We arrived at CDD where the same old music and distinctive chatter resumed as normal like nothing had ever changed. Bella looked slightly scared as we both trailed behind Hans like his puppies on chain, I slowly slid my hand into her shaking ones-her hands gripped mine tighter as we continued to walk through the Club. She glanced at me grateful for my kindness then carried on staring at the floor, we walked hand-in-hand through the beaded curtains and into Hans's private Club. Bella sat down next to me like she felt safer with me; I draped my arm over her on the couch as the a man came in-probably to make a deal with Hans...Hans glared at Bella and I for a full minute before he took notice of his guest, "What! Is your name?" Hans clapped his hands signalling that he wanted us to move to make room for our guest. Bella and I shuffled over as the man sat down-I heard Bella take a sharp intake of breath when she saw the mans face, he smiled at her showing his golden tooth. I pulled Bella closer and growled at his forceful smile.

"Bells, you know him?" I whispered into her ear; she nodded quickly but never took her eyes off him-I read his name pin which read, 'Charles'. I glanced over at Hans to try and get a read on his expression, Hans knew how to see through people really well-he saw right through me and my weak spots.

"He tried to rape me in the bathroom stalls here" Bella explained as her tiny fingers shook wildly. I felt angry-this dirt bag was tryna hurt Bells? I growled making Hans snap his fingers at me, I started to wonder why this scumbag was here; what did he want? I listened out carefully for the movements in CDD, I could hear Jasper's moves as he put glasses on the bar-I tried to make Jasper aware that I was worrying for Bella's safety. I knew that stepping in the way of anything happening would be stupid as fuck! I knew that first hand, I missed my girl so much-on some level I could kill Hans for what he did but I had grown to be his carer in a weird way; I saw him at his best and his worst. "Get drinks-tell Cowboy" Bella's code name for Jasper made me want to smile; I stood up catching Hans's and Charles's attention.

"What's your poison Boss?" I asked checking the time on my watch as I did so. Hans wiped the corners of his mouth with a handkerchief then grinned at me, he kissed Bella's hand and asked her what she wanted, "okay so, one Whiskey, one beer and one Vodka straight?" I repeated to make sure I got the order correct-I had found out the hard way to never get one of Hans's orders wrong. I marched out of his private room and aimed straight for where Jasper was pouring a coke for a tall, hence man; I hurried towards the bar as the man left and Jasper turned his focus towards me, he had a tea towel slung over his shoulder as he wiped the counter top quickly. "Hi Major, Can I get one whiskey, one beer and a Vodka straight please?" I gave him my order and he smiled knowingly.

"The Whiskey for Bella?" he said with a grin on his face, I laughed as he poured the Tennessee Whiskey into a decorative small glass for Bella.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked full of curiosity. Jasper and Bella reminded me of me and Rachel-the love of my life. I smiled as fond memories filled my head like they were created yesterday; I slumped against the counter rubbing the back of my head nervously as I thought about whether leaving Bella with Charles and Hans was a good idea-no, Hans wouldn't let anything happen to his personal girl...

"My baby girl loves her some Whiskey. We drank it together in a lake when we first got together, Rosalie and Emmett drank it too" Jasper chuckled at the memories. But I could sense a tinge of sadness in his voice like something else had happened that night; I remembered Alice's harsh words to Bella about being raped...had Bella been raped before? "My girls' strong Cal. Real strong" Jasper said with conviction-it made me smile to think that he thought of her that way, I was really beginning to think of Bella like a little sister.

"Jasper, a guy named Charles in the deal makin room, he tried to Rape Bella a few days ago...what should we do?" I lowered my voice so that no one would be able to listen in on our conversation. Jasper smacked the glass down on the counter in anger, some of his curly hair fell in front of his face as he stared holes in the direction of Hans's private room; I sighed as I peered round to see Bella looking scared. "Let's go Jasper, take our drinks on a tray and make sure that dickhead knows she's yours!" I growled frustrated with the whole ordeal...Jasper quickly chucked our drinks onto a tray then stride towards the beaded curtains with purpose. Bella perked up when she saw Jasper ready with her drink.

"One Vodka straight" Jasper handed Hans his tall glass of Vodka; they made eye contact for a second before he continued to hand out drinks, "A beer" Jasper shoved the beer into Charles's hand with a low growl, "And for my Angel, a Whiskey" Jasper smiled at her as she grabbed her drink, placed it on the side and grabbed the collar of his shirt and crushed her lips onto his passionately. Jasper growled playfully as she wrapped her leg around his waist when she continued to kiss him, Hans grinned at Charles's downcast face as he watched the show; Jasper bit Bella's bottom lip carefully then stood back up, he walked past me after we high fived. Suddenly Chelsea waltzed into the private room.

"Bella! You are supposed to be dancing with me!" Chelsea yelled at Bella like a little girl, "instead your sat here slutting the place up!" Chelsea continued to shout at Bella; Bella shot up and punched Chelsea in the face, I was about to work my magic but Hans held up his hand to stop me. I looked on panicked as Chelsea punched Bella back. Bella spun round kicking her in the face, Chelsea spat on the floor before swooping Bella off her feet by kicking her ankles, Bella was about to use her ice power when...

 **Michael's POV**

I was returning back from a mission when I heard the commotion downstairs at CDD. I frowned, jogged downstairs to where the music blared and the chatter was non stop; I looked around trying to locate where all that ruckus was originating from-I finally pin pointed the cause when I saw Chelsea yelling at Bella, she had her hands on her hips, her blonde hair was in a ponytail just at the nape of her neck, it stretched down all the way to her bosom. I assed the situation before I got myself involved, I used my power and turned invisible-I noticed Jasper working unaware at the bar pouring drinks, I slowly advanced towards Chelsea and Bella. Bella quickly punched Chelsea in her perfect face. I stood angry and shocked, I felt myself growling in anger; I watched as Chelsea retaliated by punching her back with force, Bella kicked her in the face again as I could feel my fists curling up into balls as fury coursed through my veins. Chelsea knocked Bella off her feet until they were both on the floor-I saw Bella's eyes turned bright white and immediately knew that she was going to use her ice power-I went behind her still invisible and kicked her head onto the ground. Callum looked around confused but soon realised it was me when he couldn't see the perpetrator, Bella rolled over and shot her ice towards me, I dodged and it stuck to the ceiling. I was still invisible so her eyes wandered around looking for someone, I growled as I kicked her in the stomach-again and again until she didn't get up. I finally turned visible; I held out my hand towards my Queen-Chelsea-she took it gladly and together we ran out of CDD. "Michael! I cannot believe you did that for me?" her Russian accent sounded like pure gold as it tickled my ears; we were face to face as her hot breath comforted my face.

"Ms. Vanushka, something about you causes me to become quite...distracted. I do not want anything to harm you; it is a feeling I have never felt before-it is strange but an enjoyable feeling" I explained to her in as much detail as I could muster...all these years Aro had trained me to act like a robot, to not have feelings-he always said to me it was useless to have feelings.

"I did not think it was possible for you to be distracted?" Chelsea said as she shifted closer to me, I was suddenly aware of how close we were; I was pressed up against her on a wall just outside the CDD. I smiled at the goddess before me as I thought over my answer...

"Neither did I" I replied simply before her sweet lips ensnared mine in a thrilling kiss. I was at first too fascinated to move until I became entranced by her movements, I deepened the kiss as I felt her pulling me closer-if that were even possible-she ran her smooth hands over my chest as we continued to kiss as it felt like heaven. We finally broke the kiss as the heat rose in my cheeks, "I do not think I can hide my feelings for you anymore Ms. Vanushka" I trailed off desperately wanted to feel the rush that I felt when I was with her.

"Do not hide your feelings from me Michael...I want you!" Chelsea's voice grew husky as she kissed my neck softly like butterfly trails, "call me Chelsea" she added. I stared into my goddesses stunning eyes that pulled me into her; she kissed me once more as I held a shaky breath. "Or, you can call me your girlfriend!" Chelsea said cheekily as she lead me by her hand back to Task Force M; I hurriedly followed her into her bedroom to which she locked the door still with her lips pressed against mine. She took off my shirt as we fell together on the bed still trapped in each others kiss, I frowned as she reached for my belt buckle-if this was going to be our first time together I wanted it to be special. I began to pull away but Chelsea held me close.

"Chelsea...I promise this will happen but I want this to be special. I do not wish to take advantage of you" I explained as I sat on the edge of the bed with my head in my heads whilst sweat dripped off my forehead. Chelsea didn't speak, she crawled behind me and kissed my bare shoulder before she hugged me. Her breasts her like fire against my back but I held back from her, Chelsea sighed happily and began giggling, "what?" I asked feeling slightly embarrassed that I had done or said something wrong.

"You are just so different to every other guy I've met, your amazing!" Chelsea kissed the nape of my neck and pulled me downwards so we were both lying down next to each other. I looked across at Chelsea who was practically glowing, "thank you Michael" Chelsea whispered as she turned over and snuggled into my side.

 **Carlisle's POV**

I was standing outside of a experimental room B with my lab coat firmly on and my clipboard in hand. I studied the wolf that was limp on the hard metal slab, it had been cleaned up and was now being used for experiments-I wondered what Aro could possibly want with a wolf. I scribbled down notes as I picked up on the distinctive marks on it shoulder blade, I began to think of Bella and I's argument; I frowned as I tapped my pen against the clipboard in thought...How could Bella even think that because Chelsea was in the equation that I didn't love her or Rosalie? I loved them all! Suddenly I saw Garrett appear from away down the hall-he waved then sped to my side, I sensed urgency and asked what was wrong. "Carlisle! Bella and Chelsea got into a fight...its bad" Garrett informed me with a slight hint of panic in his voice, "Chelsea is back at Task Force M, Bella is being cared for" Garrett said he began to walk away but I yanked his shoulder back.

"Where is she?" I asked with worry in my voice. I thought about what could've possibly caused the fight-I mean, Bella should've been with Hans and Chelsea should've been on stage?

"Kate, Jasper and Callum are looking after her in CDD, I'm headed there now" Garrett said. I nodded and followed him down to CDD; the music hadn't stopped to my surprise, the constant flow of chatter hadn't slowed down either and the drinks kept coming in. I soon spotted Bella slumped against the wall with a bloody nose, a bruise on her shoulder and the cut that Hans's guard had stitched up had progressed to now being a long cut from the top of her left eyebrow and straight through her eye to the apples of her cheeks. I swallowed hard as I saw Jasper looking like the god of revenge sat next to her; due to Bella's powers such as nature, she wasn't able to heal like a normal vampire, instead she healed like a human and scarred like one too. "Hey Jasp, how is she?" Garrett asked anxiously as he held Kate close to him.

"She's not said anything" Jasper said regretfully. I slowly sat down next to her, "Hey dad" Jasper greeted me-he had never called me dad before so I knew this meant he was upset. I smiled weakly as droplets of Bella's non appealing blood fell to the floor; I scooted in front of her and took out my stitching kit, I began stitching her up. Bella remained silent and solemn looking as I stitched her up and took care of her bruise.

"Isabella? Are you okay? Can you hear me sweetheart?" I asked her raising my voice ever so slightly. Bella nodded but no tears fell from her face, I glanced at Jasper who sighed in defeat-he was emotionally exhausted and it showed. Bella started to stand up, Jasper and I assisted her, her lipstick was smeared there was blood encrusted on her pale stony face. She stumbled into the nearby bathroom; we heard smashing of a mirror and she came out, her lipstick was freshly applied and the blood had been cleaned off her face so now the scar was more noticeable. "Isabella?" I repeated. For a moment she stood still until she took a deep breath like she was preparing herself for something...She walked to Jasper-kissed him hungrily then began waltzing upstairs on the way to Task Force M. Bella burst through the steel door to our rooms and marched upstairs; we followed her all the way to Chelsea's room, Bella busted in, punched Michael in the face and smashed a mirror over Chelsea's head...I stood baffled. Bella threw the remnants of the mirror on the floor and walked out.

"What the hells goin on?" Callum asked quietly as Bella returned to her room and locked the door. She later came out wearing a black leather one suite, she had knives equipped into her tool belt and a single grenade on it. Bella grabbed a bottle of chloroform from the cupboard and fastened it onto her belt; Bella walked out and retreated to Aro's Quarters.

"Master Aro. I am heading out to complete my mission" Bella said simply before she hopped on Jasper's motorbike and sped off.


	29. Ugly personalities, Beautiful Scars

_**Song: Uncover by Zara Larsson**_

 **Bella's POV**

It felt amazing to speed out of that shithole with the wind in my hair. I had had enough of men: objectifying me, touching me without my fucking permission and wanting me for one thing only! I was so tired of being beaten and yelled at by people who think they have fucking power over me? Perfect Blonde Bitches getting in my way and Invisible British Bastards hurting me! And all because Michael wants to screw Chelsea. I skidded to a halt as I powered up my head set and belt, I looked for a decent way into ZechTech-Telano's father's business corp-I circled the huge towering building until I figured out a way in; I smiled as I put the silencer on my gun and hid in a bush near by. I shot a passer by in the neck and he fell to the floor; naturally people gathered around to see if this man needed help-a woman called for a doctor and the guards by the entrance hurried over. I smirked as I slipped into the building, I spotted the security camera and quickly chucked an electric nano explosive at it-it latched onto each camera and blew up; the guards by the stairs checked it out whilst I snuck by like an agile cat. I prowled my way upstairs until I saw a door that was protected by two guards, I knew immediately that Telano's father would be in there along with the documents...I pressed the blue button on my watch and my clothes changed so that I looked posh, "Help!" I yelled as I ran to the concerned guards, "there's been an explosion downstairs and my son if there!" I said frantically with my hands flailing wildly.

"Okay Ma'am, calm down. We will help your son!" the second guard said as he began to run down the glass steps. The first guard stood stoney faced as I sighed bored. I pressed the blue button and returned to my normal attire-the guard was about to yell but I pressed a rag that had chloroform smudged on it onto his mouth; he struggled for five minutes before he became limp. I slowly and quietly let his body fall to the floor; I swiped the key card that I had stolen from the previous guard and the door opened. Telano's father was asleep at his desk and had looked like he had been working all night, I saw the vault and knew that that was where the documents had to be-I snaked behind him, grabbed his neck and pressed the gun to the back of his head.

"Who are you? What's going on?!" he said panicked. I shushed him by forcing the gun even harder into his head; he whimpered as his hands flew up signalling his surrender-wow, not much of a fighter. I slammed my foot into the side of the vault so my sharp heel was shiny in the light; he began to understand what I wanted him to do...he put the combination in and it opened with a click. I threw his aside and took the document I needed. I turned around and he was sat down calmly. "I knew my son very well. I know you killed him" he confessed-the gun began to tremble in my hands, "I'm guessing that scar is new because I know my son wouldn't have gone for an ugly bitch like you!" He yelled but was cut short by a bullet in his head. I growled as I slipped out of the room and into a close bathroom.

"Is that why I can't see out of this eye?" I whispered to myself as I slowly approached the mirror. What I saw disgusted me; the jagged red scar ran down from the top left of my eyebrow to the apple of my cheek, I touched the weeping mark as the stitches felt agonizing. The rest of my face was untouched but my iris had turned white colour with a smidge of grey in the middle which was disturbed by the scar...I sank to the floor in tears as I realised how horrible I looked. Michael did this to me. Then I heard a voice coming from my headset; it was a British voice-Michael.

"Ms. Whitlock...I am terribly sorry" his voice sounded solemn but I was too upset too care, "I assure you that what I did was not meant to cause you harm" Michael continued-I managed to pick myself up off the floor just to cry in front of the mirror; I wonder if Emily did this when she saw he scar for the first time, knowing she would never look like she used to. Of course, Emily was still stunning none the less, "Your family is watching your mission" Michael told me simply. I coughed over my tears slightly and I tore out of the place-I jumped from the window landing firmly on my feet. I hopped on my motorbike and sped off away from my very first mission.

 **Emmett's POV**

I sat perfectly still as we all watched Bella's mission whilst Michael controlled her headset and course. I was sat on the edge of the couch with Rosalie next to me-Bella's scar was prudent on the huge plasma television where her mission was streaming to, Carlisle and Esme sat nervously in the armchair, Kate and Garrett were sat along side Rosie and I, Callum was stood watching from the kitchen where the twins were cooking, Chelsea was sat cross legged by Michael who was sat on the other side of the couch and Jasper was stood next to the television with his arms folded angrily. We watched in silence as Bella slipped into the bathroom saying, "is that why I can't see out of this eye?" as she advanced towards the mirror, she caressed the weeping red jagged scar-her eye was white as the red ran through it. She sank to the floor her face covered in tears...I saw Jasper's eyes tear up too.

"Ms. Whitlock, I am terribly sorry" Michael's British voice said genuinely into the headset he was wearing; Bella's tears worsened as she heard his voice, "I assure you that what I did was not meant to cause you harm" he tried to reassure her-Bella got up and continued to cry as she saw the scar that was held together by unflattering stitches; the right side of her face was completely untouched and remained perfect...I looked closely and to be honest she looked kind of beautiful. Michael cleared his throat as he read our reactions, "Your family is watching your mission" he said quietly to remind her that this was not a private moment, suddenly Callum chucked his glass against the kitchen wall and walked out of the room. Bella choked on her tears before she leapt from the window and onto her motorbike speeding away from the building she had lit on fire. Michael clicked off the headset and looked down at the floor.

"Michael..." Chelsea began trying to console him; Michael excused himself politely as he trudged upstairs probably to his room, seeing my baby sister like that wasn't easy. Rosalie kissed my shoulder comfortingly as I wrapped my arm around her, "I did not know this would happen!" Chelsea said sadly causing Rosalie and Jasper to growl at her-what did she expect? Flowers and a thank you card? Jasper paced continuously for the next half of an hour before Bella arrived. Everyone gave Bella a welcome home hug and Jasper kissed her comfortingly.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Bella whispered like no one was really around her-Jasper nodded acceptingly. Bella jogged upstairs until we heard the tell tale sound of the shower running; I sighed as my family looked helpless and tired.

"I'm going to look for him if no one else will!" Kylie grunted, she was going to search for Cal; we all looked surprised because we had never heard her talk until now. She slammed the door leaving her sister looking a little lost and empty as she stood still with two cups of coffee in her hands; Rosalie carefully took one of the cups and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder-Kalani smiled thankfully at Rosalie as she guided her to the couch. We all sat lost for words-just tryna take in what we had seen.

"Bella's strong...she'll get through this!" Rosalie said with a soft smile on her face. As if on queue, Bella came downstairs in a pair of Jack Wills grey joggers and a Nike top, "Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed as she ran hugging her-I watched as Bella's arms melted around Rosalie as if she was the one who needed comforting. I glanced at Jasper who smiled at me like he was thinking exactly what I was-how much we loved those girls. The four of us had become real close and it was difficult when we were apart.

"Emmett, can I talk to you?" Bella requested surprising me. I nodded surly and followed her upstairs into her and Jaspers room; she sat on the bed along with me, "Em, I don't know who else to talk to..." Bella tried to explain how she felt but she kept stuttering as tears pooled in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall. I looked on at her sad expression as she carried on with her strong appearance. I saw what she needed-a big Emmett hug from her big brother! I scooped her into my arms as if she were a china doll; Bella stopped talking as she sobbed into my shoulder-I winced as my heart broke for my baby sister who I hadn't been there for. She sniffed wiping her eyes as she moved away with a soft smile. "Thanks big brother" she laughed slightly before touched her scar again-I took her hand away from her scar.

"Your my baby sister and you'll always be beautiful to us Bells!" I admitted truthfully. She laughed before giving me one last hug.

 **Edward's POV**

It was now four o'clock in the morning and all was quiet. Tanya was lay on the couch watching the television in which she had turned down and all the others were in their bedrooms together; I sat at my piano playing it wistfully as I replayed all the events of today over again in my head, I felt bad for Bella-she had been caused so much pain most by me and now she had this to deal with. I hoped it would only make her stronger and not weaker, but this was Bella we were talking about. She was never one to be ordinary of helpless even as a human...Callum and Kylie had come back earlier; he had nodded once at me before hugged Kylie before they both went off to bed. Honestly, I don't know why no one else had gone to look for Callum-I also knew that Bella was made aware that he had walked out because if we'd told her she would be out the door again in a heartbeat. That's just the type of person she was.

"Don't worry too much Tan" I said reading my love's thoughts as she was sprawled on the couch. Tanya sighed heavily as she walked over to me slouching beside me, I never stopped playing the piano as she closed her eyes and pretended to feel like she could sleep. I did miss that about being human-sleep.

"I'm not Eddie...I just hope she can get past this" Tanya confessed with her eyes still shut. Suddenly Bella came downstairs holding a baseball bat tightly in her hand-for a second I had thought that she'd been called out to a mission or a threat inside the Volturi but instead she whacked my piano causing a huge indentation. "Bella!" Tanya cried as I pulled her out of Bella's line of fire; we sat confused and upset as we watched Bella smash my piano so it was nothing but a pile of splinters and keys.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I yelled picked up some of the tiny pieces and running them through my fingers whilst Tanya protectively hugged my back. Bella blew a strand of her curly hair our of her face revealing her weeping scar that was held together by ugly stitches. I looked at her in pure disgust and anger.

"First of all: its four o'clock in the fucking morning-shut the fuck up once in a while. Second of all: that's for breaking my spirit you jackass" Bella panted as she dropped the baseball bat beside her feet, she turned on her heel and began walking upstairs but not before she got a taste of Tanya...

"Who do you think you are?! Go fuck yourself scar face!" Tanya shouted. I stood still waiting for Bella's reaction; she just chuckled then walked back upstairs leaving Tanya and I to nothing...


End file.
